


Hidden Army

by Raelae



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:05:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 44,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2387696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raelae/pseuds/Raelae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Smith Was a brilliant man with a quiet life. So Brilliant in fact, he had A history Professorship at a fairly young age. It didn't do much for his personal life though. By the age of twenty-five he still found himself alone, counting mostly on his love for History and his hobby for Folklore. That combined with a recent personal tragedy, pushed him in a dark place and away from his friends. But one night following a routine stop in the College library, he met a blond librarian. From that moment on he would find his life would never be the same, and the possibility for a little adventure loomed. Problem is, it wouldn't be just a simple adventure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I wanted to try to do a little AU with these guys for once. Just sort of testing the waters to see how this first chapter does. It's sort of a mix of Indiana Jones kind of thing, something I thought might be interesting. But this is going to stick with the Folklore of the UK.

Professor John Smith never really saw his life as an exciting one, to the contrary; it was mundane at best. Not that he didn't enjoy his life, it's others that found it boring. As far back as he could remember he found things like science and history rather entertaining subjects. And by far back, he meant all the way back to his early childhood.  
Ah those days, days he had no problem forgetting. He had been teased and bullied for pretty much the entirety of his school years because of his interests, and of course his brains.  
He was damn intelligent and it showed as he breezed right passed the rest of his classmates. He was one of those over intelligent kids that ended up in college by the time they were fifteen. And so it was by twenty five, which is his current age, he already had a full Professor ship for over five years now.

It made him happy to be doing what he loved, this being a History Professor, but, it had it's down sides. For one, he probably had a total of three dates and two girlfriends in the whole of his life. So he unfortunately had to admit he was still the dreaded word, virgin. Now, he never was one to say it was a bad thing, to the contrary. One should always be careful about giving up that part of their life. But at his age it was starting to stress him out. Especially when his friends constantly reminded him with the looks that he had, he should have girls crawling all over him.  
All he manged to have crawling all over him, to his disdain, was his friend Jack Harkness. But then again...Jack tended to crawl all over everyone these days. Though he seemed to be relatively fixated on a one Ianto Jones right now. John thanked the gods that may or may not exist for that.

He removed his glasses and set them down on his desk, rubbing the bridge of his nose. He quite enjoyed going over his lessons for each day but, too much time spent on it always lead to him thinking of things like this.  
He ran a hand up and down his face, eventually running it through his unruly hair on the final up run. Something he normally did when he was frustrated or at a loss.  
His mum always used to complain about his hair when he visited back home in Scotland. He loved to leave it wild and everywhere. Older people called it messy. Younger ones thought it was something that defied gravity and all sense of reason. Pretty much what he was, so he thought it went quite well with himself.  
That thought though brought a frown to his face rather then the smirk it normally would have. He had lost his mum and dad in a car accident the year before and the wounds to his heart was far from healed yet. Despite the friends he surrounded himself with...he felt alone.

He ran a hand over his face again before standing. He would have to put an end to all this for the night. When he got like this he tended to lose all control over what did with is time at home, and so usually ended his day with a bottle of scotch and little memory of anything else after.  
He still refused to consider himself an alcoholic...though by all standards he really was. He'd counted on the stuff since he returned from his parents funeral back in Glasgow.

Growling, he ruffled his hair with both hands this time, causing his hair to become total bed head now. It was time to call it a night. So he grabbed his satchel and threw his books and papers to correct inside. Throwing his glasses back on his face, he grabbed the satchel and his brown trench and headed out of his office.  
The school was rather silent as it was half passed six and most the staff had gone already, leaving only the cleaning crew.  
He had to admit, that gave the college a rather creepy atmosphere, especially since he didn't even see any of the cleaning staff.  
He inwardly kicked himself as he sped up, calling himself a complete git for getting scared of a quiet school. 

Just as he reached the front entrance, stopping just below a sports banner that read, 'Gallifrey College', he remembered he needed to grab something from the library. Cursing loudly, something he rarely did, on a high level anyway; he headed back for the west wing.  
He was a bit surprised to see the doors were still open and the lights still on. He had expected it to be locked up for the night and he'd have been out of luck till the morning.  
But luck, it seemed, was on his side. So with a renewed jump in his step, he made his way into the library and headed towards the staff only section.

Just as he was nearing the door to that section though, a woman suddenly appeared from behind some shelves pushing a cart. Needless to say he gave a rather undignified, unmanly yelp.  
He took solace in the fact she too gave a similar yelp. Wait...could he really call that solace? He yelped just like her.  
Pushing his damaged masculinity to the back of his mind for the time being, he moved to be sure she was alright.

The woman had managed to stay upright but a good many of the books she had been pushing on the cart had fallen to a jumbled mess on the floor, causing her to curse rather unladylike like.

“I do apologize.” He said in his heavy Scottish accent. “I really wasn't expecting anyone back here honestly.”

“It's alright.” The blond replied as she bent down to begin picking up the books. 

John was quick to follow suit, gathering up what ones had flown a bit farther and placing them back on the cart. “I don't remember seeing you here before.” He commented, not trying to sound nosy but, he was curious nonetheless.

“Yeah, new. Started at the beginning of the week.”

“I see. Rather rude hello this is isn't it?” He asked as he scratched the back of his head.

“No, it's alright. You didn't mean it.” She said as she let a smile slip, sticking her tongue out between her teeth, an action that made John rather fidgety.

“Uh...John Smith by the way. History Professor.”

“John Smith huh? History Professor? Did you know Pocahontas then too?”

He chuckled nervously at that. “Yeah, don't know what my parents were thinking...”

“Uh...Rose Tyler by the way.” She held out her hand in greeting and waited while John stared at it, still a bit dumbfounded. Finally he shook his head vigorously and took her hand.

“Pleasure. So, how are you liking it here so far?” He asked as he released her hand.

“A bit rough still. Only my first week here so, still learning the ropes. Not that working in a library should be difficult. I just sort of...have the attention span of a sloth really.”

John chuckled a bit at this. “I don't blame you. But a jobs a job eh?”

“Suppose so. First one I've held since I worked at the shop.”

“Which shop was that if I may ask?”

“Henrik's.”

“Oh yes. Guessing you were working there round the time the gas line went hm?”

“Yup. Thus, here I am.”

“Well, glad you weren't caught up in it at least.”

“Almost was. Was just crossing the street when it went.”

“Oh. Lucks on your side that's for sure.”

“Seems so. But, anyway. I don't want to be keeping you much longer. You're obviously on a mission.”

“Hm?” He grunted, tugging at his earlobe.

She nodded towards the door behind him with a bit of a grin.

“Oh, right. Just had to grab a book real quick before heading home. You're the one I shouldn't be keeping. Looks like you have quite a bit of work left there.”

She shrugged slightly. “Doesn't bother me. Not much to do after work anyway, just head back to my flat and watch telly.”

“Sounds...incredibly boring. I should know, pretty much what I do.” He let out a half hearted chuckle. 

“Quite a pair we are. But seriously though, I won't keep you. You probably have papers to go over.”

“Suppose so. Was a pleasure talking to you Miss Tyler.”

“And you Mr. Smith.”

With that, he made his way through the door and into the staff area. It didn't take him long to find his book; as he frequented this area many times, and was soon making his way out of the library and back down the halls.  
He pushed his glasses up further on his nose as he thought about the quiet night that lay before him. The long...boring...quiet night. He momentarily played at the thought of calling Jack or Donna or something, head out to a pub. He was just getting tired of the boring and the mundane.  
He sighed as he reached his car, a light blue affair that he affectionately called the TARDIS. He had no idea what at all that was supposed to mean honestly. He had just played alone so much as a kid, and made up the title for a magical transport for the imaginary world he often played in. It just sort of...stuck.

Shaking his head, he tried to push the thought to the back of his mind. It really was a rather stupid thing to still carry with him, so he shook his head again and got in the car and headed for home.  
He followed the same route, listened to the same radio station, nodded to the same people walking down the street. It was like being caught in a never ending loop. He knew it was entirely up to him to change it, and he was completely capable of changing it. But in all honesty he didn't want to...but he did want to as well. It was becoming a jumbled mess of confusion that he hadn't really faced before. Yes, he thought about it, but never had it taken over him so completely. So much so that he got way too distracted and nearly hit a pedestrian crossing the street.  
He held up his hands and mouthed an apology as the man flipped him off and pointed to the red light. John could only put a hand over his face and hope the man would keep going and not try to drag him out of the car. Thinking of that possibility, John quickly hit the power locks. Better to be safe than sorry.

Fortunately the man continued on and the rest of his drive home was without incident. His arrival at home though, was not. He groaned when he saw Jack sitting on the front steps outside his house. He knew he had humored the thought of possibly asking Jack if he wanted to head to the pub, but that was half hearted at best.  
Jack Harkness, a friend, but an annoying one. A Scotsman like himself but with a rather good American accent, as for a time his parents had moved to America and were there long enough for Jack to get the accent down pretty good.

He swallowed what was left of his pride as he parked and got out, grabbing his satchel.

“Hey John!” Jack said as he raised an arm in greeting, trotting over.

John took a moment to compose himself before turning to him. “Hello Jack.”

“Figured you'd be home soon.”

“...why didn't you just call me instead of waiting and hoping? I might not have been coming right home.”

“Where the hell would you go? You're the biggest introvert of them all.”

John opened his mouth to make some sort of retort but found he had none. Jack kind of had him there.

“Ha ha. Got you there.”

“What do you want Jack?” John asked, a grumpy tinge to his voice. He hated when Jack got a one up on him. “You've got Ianto around to bother don't you?”

“Nah. Not tonight. He got called in cause the company had a major hacking incident or something. He'll probably be working all night.”

“Hm.” John grunted as he headed for the side door, choosing to enter by the kitchen instead. He wanted to get the tea going right away and have himself a cuppa. Jack followed closely behind, taking in his surroundings.

“You know John...you really have a thing for blue don't you?” Jack asked as he took in the blue siding of the house. It was much lighter than his car, more a light sky color, but blue nonetheless.

“I suppose I do. Got a problem with that?”

Jack scowled a bit as he shut the door behind them. “Bad day at work or something?”

John slipped off his coat and draped it over a chair for the moment. “You could say that. Lot of the students are a bit distracted right now. What with Halloween and Bonfire night creeping up. They've taking to prank me at every turn instead of listening in class.”

“Well that's kind of a lost cause. You're about as easy to prank as it is to melt an iceberg with a blow dryer.”

“...” John just stared at him, giving him one of those looks that a more brilliant intellectual can't help but give sometimes. “Where...do you come up with these things?”

“Hey, I can be a funny guy. You just don't get it cause you're so dull.” He said, poking him in the forehead with his index finger. “That brain of yours is for more than smart stuff you know.”

“Aye. And yours is filled with not safe for work subjects.”

Jack only grinned at that.

John rolled his eyes.

“Seriously though John, just stopped by to check on you. You've been overly quiet the passed few weeks. Haven't called or texted any of us.”

“Busy with school Jack.”

“John.”

“Jack.” John gave him a warning glance before grabbing his coat and leaving the kitchen, after having gotten the tea pot going. He settled down on a bench by the front door and slipped off his shoes, before hanging his coat up on the single hook on the wall.

“Look, I know you're all about your work and solidarity but, you could let one of us know you're still breathing every once in a while.”

“Well look at me, I'm breathing, so stop worrying.”

Jack walked over and slapped a hand on his shoulder, grinning. “I think Mr. grumpy here needs a girlfriend is what I think.”

“Oh really? Wouldn't that make Ianto sad?” 

“Oh ha ha. You know I mean you you git.”

“My brains are my curse Jack. Now if you're going to stick around and annoy me all night, do you want a cuppa at least?”

“That'd be great.”

“And take that ridiculous coat off. Not even the right time period.”

“Hey, Ex-military.”

“ Why do you like that coat so much?”

“Have you seen how good some of the blokes wearing this kind if coat look?”

“...I'm fairly sure I know what you mean there and I will not ask you to elaborate.”

Jack only grinned as he slipped out of his coat and hung it up on top of Johns before heading into the sitting room. He flopped down on the couch and looked around the small room. A person's home always spoke volumes about them, and John's was no different. A lot of his décor was History oriented. Pieces from all parts of the world, photo's and paintings depicting different points in time; and of course a globe over by one of the windows dotted with little red circles. Jack assumed these were places John wished to travel to one day. If there's one thing Jack knew best about his friend, it was despite his almost hermit like attitude, he really wanted to see the world. Good ol' John, looked like such a simple man but he really wasn't. He was complicated and a bit tortured. He was easily effected by tragedies in his life and took them very hard, as his parents deaths had attested to. He could hide it from the rest of the world but not his friends. They knew when he went quiet, it was time to intervene.

Jack shook his head a bit and crossed the small room to a bookcase that stood to the rear of it, near the archway to the room. As could be guessed it contained mostly History books along with the occasional novel and a few books on folktales. Jack smiled a bit at that, a man so into finding the truth of the worlds past, and yet he still was into these...fairy tales essentially.

John walked back into the room, pausing in the doorway as he studied Jack. “Nothing there is different Jack, why do you find it so interesting?” He asked as he handed one of the mugs to Jack.

“You know me, can't sit still for long. So, even if I've seen it a million times I still look around.”

John nodded slightly at this and walked over to take a seat in a chair just opposite the couch. Jack returned to his seat, sipping his tea. An uncomfortable silence fell between the two men as they enjoyed their tea.

John was the first to dispel it though. “So how is everyone?”

Jack looked up, a little caught off guard. It was usually he who had to speak first. John had a tendency to get lost in his own world and forget people were there often times.

“Uh...well, Mickey proposed to Martha...finally. And Donna's been seeing someone.”

John nearly choked on his tea as he looked up, eyes nearly bulging from his head. “Donna? Donna is seeing someone? She's not going to scare this one off too is she?” He asked as he shifted his eyes to the side a bit.

Jack only laughed at this. “No. Shes uh...shes amazingly calm with this one. Don't really know his name off hand yet but, she says he has a bit of a stutter. But says he's a real nice bloke.”

“Well...worlds just moving right along around us eh? Even Donna's beaten me...”

“...being alone really does bother you doesn't it?”

“I didn't say that.”

“It sounded that way. Christ John, if you'd give it a shot from time to time you might just find someone who's into that mind of yours.”

“I'm boring Jack.”

“You're an intellectual John. You know more about places around the world then most scholars do. You've dispelled thoughts that have been held for ages, proven them wrong. And you want to see the world, not just sit in a chair all day and watch the world pass by.” Jack punctuated that by waving his hand over to the globe by the window. “There's always someone in the world that finds that fascinating. That...that doesn't want to sit on their arse all day either while the world spins on around them. You never know if you don't take the leap John.”

“Like I'd take that kind of advice from you. You don't have enough fingers on your hands to count all the men you've been with.”

Jack cleared his throat nervously for a minute, shifting in his seat. “My life isn't part of this John. Besides, I'm happy where I am now. If I can even manage to settle down then you can find a girlfriend.”

“Why is it the only time anyone comes around, it's to lecture me?”

“I'm not lecturing you, I'm trying to help you. You keep on like this, you'll end up being that grumpy old man waddling outside and shaking your cane at kids; just because they walked passed your house too close.”

John's only response was to raise his left eyebrow. “The imagination you have Jack...” He said after a moment.

Jack only shrugged, finishing off his tea. He stood up, making his way for the kitchen to deposit the mug in the sink. John followed, knowing better than to let anyone lurk alone in his kitchen.  
And he had been right as usual. Jack had already found one of his bottles of scotch stashed away.

“Anyone ever tell you not to dig around in someones house?”

“Anyone ever tell you this stuff only works for a while? Seriously John...why don't you take a break for a while? Go on Holiday somewhere? Hell, actually take up on our offer for Christmas. You have to get out every now and again. Get your mind off things for a bit.”

John gave him a warning look before walking over and snatching the bottle from him, placing it back in it's spot in the back of the cupboard. “I'll think about it alright? If only to get you lot off my back.”

“Better than nothing I suppose. But uh, I suppose I should get going. I do have a busy day tomorrow. Just...think about what I said ok?”

“I will alright?”

Jack nodded slightly, not a lot of hope written on his face. “I'll let myself out then.”

John waited till he heard the door close before pulling the scotch back out and grabbing a glass.

 

The next morning found John in his office bright and early. Well...maybe early, but not bright. He had such a rough night that he didn't even get near finishing any of his paperwork. He scowled as he tried to wrap his head around the papers in front of him, trying to get them corrected. He was starting to entertain the thought of just putting it off another day and just giving the students a break before starting on the next section.  
He growled slightly as he yanked his glasses from his face, pinching the bridge of his nose. He was really wishing people would stop tracking him down all the time. It always ended this way. Him stressed out and little to no work done the next day.

He was brought out of his thoughts by a rather light knock on his door. Despite the knock, his first reaction was to look at the clock. It wasn't even quarter to eight yet. He never had any visitors till after eight-thirty and even then it was usually a student.  
He turned to the door, contemplating for a moment before slipping his glasses back on. “Come in!” He called out.

In stepped the young blond from the library the night before, looking rather sheepish.

“Oh...good morning...Rose was it.”

“Uh, yeah. Saw you come in this morning. You looked pretty...run down.”

“Rough night is all. Can I help you with something?”

She walked in and it was now that he saw she had two cups of coffee. “Figured you didn't get one this morning by the looks of you. And since you were heading right for your office instead of the lounge...thought I'd just bring you one since I was getting one anyway. Not sure how you like it but...hopefully it's passable...”

He stared for a moment, his jaw a bit slacked. No one had ever really done anything like that for him before. They usually just avoided him on days like this. They came to know these moments as 'The Oncoming Storm', because you could almost feel the power ready to unleash when he was in moods like this.

“Um...thank you. I appreciate it. Would you like to take a seat?”

She nodded, a small smile on her face. She closed the door gently with her foot before making her way over and handing him his mug, taking a seat right after.

“Thought you were a bit upset about this for a moment there...” She said quietly.

“Hm?”

She nodded her head to the coffee mug.

“Oh, no. People aren't usually kind enough to bring me a cuppa. They think I'm going to tear their heads off on days like this or something. I admit, I do feel like it sometimes but, I try to keep my composure at work.”

“And out of works different?” She grinned a bit, the tip of her tongue sticking out between her teeth.

“...” He laughed a bit at that. “Weeeelll. I do admit I can get a bit of a temper at time, and I can yell...oh I can. But I'm not a fighter really. I'd never lash out at anyone. Usually just stick to home anyway so, no one really gets to feel that wrath.”

She laughed a bit, taking a sip of her coffee. “I understand. I can get a temper a bit at times too but, really got to get me into a state for that.”

“Heh. A pair we are eh?”

“Yeah.”

He was quiet a moment before he remembered the work sitting in front of him. He sighed a bit and tried to get back to some of it at least.

“Should I go then? Looks like you have a bit to do yet.”

“No, that's alright. I can talk at the same time. Normally when people want to talk with me they just want to nag.”

“...nag? Why?”

“Cause I shut myself away so much...why am I telling you all this? You must find this all a bit...much?”

“Oh, not at all. I don't mind. Sometimes it helps a person more to get it out to people that listen rather than shoot their own opinions back...if that makes sense...I'm a neutral party after all.”

“That's true. I just...I can see why they worry, I just wish that their visits would consist of more than worry.”

“Some people can't help it I suppose. Got big hearts, just don't get that some people don't want the negative stuff and just...want to talk about other things.”

“...you too huh?”

“Yeah. My mum can be a bit...eccentric.”

He smiled a bit. “Nice they care, but there is something called caring too much.”

She smiled a bit at that, going quiet as she let him get a bit of his work done. She glanced around his desk in the meantime, noticing his organized clutter. Typical of A Historian she supposed. But then she spotted the one book out of place on his desk. Tentatively, she reached for it. “...Folklore of Scotland?”

He looked up when she read the title out, eyes glancing from her to the book. “Yeah. People build models or garden, run clubs for hobbies. My hobby is...more research...”

“...but a History Professor...who reads Folklore?”

“...well, my dad used to tell me all the stories when I was a wee one. Becoming a Historian doesn't damper those days. I still like the stories, regardless of their fantasy. But then...on occasion there's always the what if? It's true that many stories are based in fact, even if it's only a tiny portion of it. It's fun sometimes...trying to discover which ones might just have that glimmer of truth. Of course Gnome's, and Fairies...Giants, those likes can't be entirely true. Misidentified bugs or, just what people may have called...uh...short people way way back when. To of course the people with genetic conditions that make them grow to extreme heights. Fact in myth, see?”

“But that can't be all there is to it, yeah?” She asked as she leaned forward a bit. “It's more than just proving what a creature might be, or how a supposed fairy mound might actually come to be. Stories have truth in myth...then why the myth? Just stories to explain what people don't understand? Something done to make a dark night around the fire less scary...or more scary? Or...to hide the literal truth in myth?”

Again John's mouth found it's way into that slack jawed position. Never had anyone even so much as went along with his rants when he got on this subject, nevermind actually return the same wonderment. Suddenly, in that moment, he felt so very not alone.

“...you are the first person to ever...well, dare I say, have the same interest as me of anyone I've met.”

Her grin deepened, the tip of her tongue once again finding it's way between her teeth. “Never judge a book by it's cover, yeah?”

He smiled broadly at that. “And just what peaks your interest the most hm?”

“A story of a sword, a horn, and an army.”

John stared at her. Oh, this certainly was getting interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John starts to come out of his shell a bit and gets to know Rose Tyler better, while his friends continue to intervene in his life. But a chance scuffle between Donna Noble and a strange man in an alley may lead his life down a more adventurous path than he could have imagined.

Later that evening John found himself at a local pub with, of all people, Jack Harkness. How the man had managed to get him out of the comfort and safety of his home he'd never know. He just showed up talking a mile a minute, and instructed him to get his stuff on 'NOW'. John, of course, did his best to protest but Jack was having none of it.   
He dragged him out to a pub where they met up with Ianto Jones. John thought that to be a bit odd. He'd thought Jack would rather spend time alone with Ianto so the fact he dragged him along was suspicious. Jack was not the nervous type, he didn't need anyone to hold his hand on dates; nor would one want to. Jack took flirting to a whole new level and most people would rather not be around for it.  
Yet, here was poor John, stuck with him and wondering just what was going on.   
He would have rather been out having a cuppa with Rose Tyler or something, talk about History and the like. Something he was more in to. He actually considered asking her that after their conversation earlier that day.

“Oi!” Jack shouted, bringing John round from his thoughts.

“Hm? What?”

“I've been trying to get your attention. Where's that head of yours off to now?”

“No where special.”

“...yeah, alright. Just that look on your face doesn't make it look like no where special.”

“It's me Jack, you know the places my mind goes would bore you.”

“Didn't look like one of those faces.”

Ianto watched them both, taking a sip of his beer before commenting. “Looked a bit annoyed there for a bit. You pushed him into coming out here didn't you Jack?” He asked, quirking a brow a bit.

“May have...prodded a bit yeah.”

“A bit isn't in your vocabulary Jack.” Ianto offered, shifting his eyes a bit.

“Oh come on, all he does is coop himself up with his books all night. He needed a night out. And he needs to find a girl honestly. Thought a pub hop would do him some good.”

“...pubs not the brightest of places to pick people up Jack.” John said, giving him an accusing look. “IF I want to find someone, I'd rather it not be a one night thing ok?”

Jack only cleared his throat, distracting himself with his beer again. “Fair enough. Though if we left you to your own devices you'd never find one.”

“My life Jack.”

“Ok!” Ianto cut in, “How about another round yeah?” He asked, already raising his hand for the barkeep.

“I should go actually.” John said as he started to get up. Jack stopped him though, grabbing his arm.

“Ok, I admit I shouldn't have forced you out here, but getting out for a bit will do you some good. Just this one night, please? Join the rest of human kind for once?”

“...fine.” He said, plopping back down on the stool. “That why you made sure Ianto was here then? To soften my reactions?”

“...a bit yeah.”

“Stop involving me in your plots.” Ianto said, giving a slight glare to him.

Jack wisely said nothing more on the subject, just spent the rest of the night trying to help John have a good time.

 

Even though he'd never admit it, John actually did have a pretty good time. Ianto seemed to have quite a calming effect on Jack, which was helpful all around. At least that kept him from wanting to punch the man for his very unnecessary comments. How he had become friends with such a vulgar man he'd never know. But Jack did have his good points, so that made up for it he guessed.

He bid his farewells and made off for home, deciding a good walk in the now crisp air would do him some good. Jack had been right about one thing, he did spend too much time indoors. But with what he was about to walk into, it would remind him that part of why he stayed indoors was it was safe.

He could hear yelling from about a block up, man and a woman. His usual introverted self told him to mind his own business, preserve himself and move on. But who he was a as a person spoke otherwise. So instead of turning down the street towards home, he went straight on.  
If he was thinking it was some damsel in distress, he was dead wrong. If anything it looked like the poor man was taking the brunt of it. He was pinned against a wall in the alley, arms held up defensively against a fiery redhead swinging her shopping bag at him. He was no longer sure he wanted to get involved.

It wasn't long though before the man made a break for it, shoving passed John and bolting across the street, nearly being taken out by a taxi.  
John was left staring and bewildered. “...Donna?”

She turned to look at him, a bit out of breath. “Well fat lot of help you were. You just stand there and watch?”

“...what could I do. First off you looked like you had it handled, secondly, I didn't want to be bashed with your shopping. What was that about anyway? Mugger?”

“Tried to be one yes. Failed obviously.” She said as she checked over her shopping. “Oh, my eggs are broken...”

“..right. Cause that's the worst thing out of this. You usually don't shop this late anyway.”

“Mum. She needed some things and shes 'too busy' to go get it herself right now. And since I'm not so busy these days...” She trailed off, her bite fading to a saddened look.

“She still on you about work huh? People these days are lucky to have a job at all, she should be glad you managed a temp.”

“Well apparently not. Anyways, why are you out? Thought you'd be in watching telly or reading a book or something?”

“Jack made a very good excuse as to why I should be out.”

“Ah. Dragged you out then.” She stated more than asked.

“Spot on. Well, wheres your car then? Bit of a ways to walk isn't it?”

“Broke down the other day, took a bus.”

“Can walk back with me. I'll give you a lift.”

“It's alright. Stops just up ahead. Thanks for the thought though, and for coming to intervene. Talk to you soon then?”

“Sure.”

“I mean that.” She said with a death glare before walking off.

“...you don't make an argument for people to open a bit by threatening them.” He muttered to himself as he turned about to head back home. He stopped quickly though as he found something a bit shiny on the ground. He bent to pick it up, knowing it couldn't have been there that whole time. Not with the state it was in. The attacker dropped it possibly.  
He turned it over and over in his hand, taking in the carved symbols. Certainly wasn't anything he'd seen before. There was a depiction of tiny men on one side, all kneeling before something that was hidden from view by what looked like a bright light? They certainly looked like light beams. The other side showed a vast open field, a moor more than likely. He really wasn't sure what it was or what it meant. Figuring the man would no longer need it, or more likely he'd never see the man again anyway. If he did he might just throttle him.   
He pocketed the odd little broach and made off for home again.

 

 

“So what do you make of it?” John asked the next day. He was seated across the table from Rose in the back room of the library, having lunch with her. He had handed her the broach he had picked up the night before, wanting to get her take on it.

“Don't know.” She said at last. “Can't say I've ever seen anything like it before. But it's obvious to say this certainly isn't some normal broach. But what it means and why he was carrying it are beyond me.”

“Family heirloom maybe? Can't see what else it could be. Either way, he isn't getting it back.”

“What? You're gonna keep it?”

“Why should I give it back?”

“Family heirloom?”

He shrugged a bit and popped a chip in his mouth. “Depends I suppose. Guess I could hand it over to the police. But I'd rather not get more involved in this. Then they'll ask about last night, why no one reported it.”

“She beat him with her shopping yeah? Wheres the need to report? He got what was coming to him. Might make him think twice now.”

“Suppose so. I don't know. Not even sure why I picked it up to be honest.”

“Because you're a scholar.” She said with a smirk, sticking her tongue out a bit. “You can't help your curiosity.”

“That is true.”

They went quiet for a bit, Rose continuing to look at the broach while John continued to pop chips in his mouth.   
She couldn't deny she was a bit intrigued as well. This certainly was an odd find. Even if this was some sort of family heirloom it was a strange one. This wasn't some normal art piece, it had to hold some sort of meaning. Maybe it depicted an event in the families history? Or another point in History. The gathering of people on the one side could be from any one event throughout history. Uprisings the family may have been involved in or at the very least witnessed. Maybe even just a simple rally that lead to a great turning point in history. The other side, the one that depicted the moors could be a picture of the lands they held? Or the area where whatever was happening on the other side had happened. There was any amount of things these pictures could mean, any events they could be showing. But whether it meant anything important was up to debate.

She looked from the broach to John again. He was off in his own little world, she could tell by the look on his face. They had only known eachother for a short time but already she could read what every one of his little looks meant. And this one meant he was still bringing his mind round the subject of what this thing was. What it could mean.   
He had his head propped against his left hand, pushing his fish about with the fork in his other. He stared, almost unblinking at his meal.

“...Earth to John? You alright there mate?”

He jerked his head a bit, looking up at her. “I'm sorry, what?”

“Looked pretty deep in thought there.”

“I was...”

“This is really bothering you isn't it?”

“I really don't like not knowing things...flaw of mine.”

She set the broach down on the table and slid it back across to him. “Then do what you do best. Look it up, see if you find anything. At least cater to that ever wondering mind of yours.”

“Most would say I'm over thinking things, not encourage me.”

“And whats wrong with wanting to seek knowledge?”

He grinned at her, nodding slightly. “You're brilliant you know that?”

“...um...ok...”

“No, I mean it. My friends...bless them, they tend to over worry. Always try to push me into things, or call me daft for certain things. They aren't being mean or controlling or anything, just worried...as I said. Nice to be encouraged for once. Well...encouraged in the right ways. The encouragement I usually get from them is them trying to find me a girl...”

Rose laughed a bit at this, covering her mouth to try to beat it back, but it was hard to do. It wasn't funny, she knew that. But it was just such a simple thing to be bothered with.

“I'm sorry.” She said after a bit. “I don't mean to laugh, it's just...really? That bothers you?”

“...I'm not good with women. And they usually don't go for the book worm type. They want...spontaneous and adventurous...”

“That's one group of women John. You really don't center on much else than your books do you? There's lots of girls that like that type. More often then not these days the nerds get the girls more. Girls even tend to be part of the nerd grouping these days. You can't go by those old rules anymore. And...oh I hope you don't take offense to that. I basically just called you a nerd...”

John blinked a few times before outright laughing. “Why? It's true. I am one, why deny it. Just never heard of it looked upon so highly before.”

“Cause you don't look. Your a scholar mate, you like to learn things, but you don't take the time to learn life.”

“Alright alright, I get it.” He chuckled. “I'll be a little more open to the subject then.”

“Good.” She said as she returned to her own lunch, popping the bag of crisps open.

“...what about you?”

“Me? Me what?”

“Why don't you uh...uh...have a bloke...?”

Rose blinked a few times, caught a bit off guard. Her jaw moved up and down but for a bit nothing came out. “I uh...well, in my case I was just still trying to get my life going you know? Had a bit of a rough start getting out on my own you know. Just decided...best to be on my feet first...”

“...oh, I...I'm so sorry. That was very inappropriate of me to ask. I apologize.”

“Oh don't, it's alright. I mean...how else do people get to know each other yeah?”

“That was a bit personal...”

“John, it's alright. Wouldn't have told you if I didn't trust you with it.”

Now it was John's turn to be dumbed into silence. They'd really only known eachother for a few days yet she found him trustworthy enough to trust him with things like this. He actually felt quite a bit honored.

“Uh...anyway. Times getting on. Have to head back for class. We'll have to uh...head out for drinks some night hm? Get to talk proper like.”

“...yeah, course. Any nights good for me.”

“Friday night seems best. Have all my work done by then.”

“Kay. You're on then.”

He grinned brightly and raised a hand in farewell before heading out into the library again. It was only now did he think about what just happened and he slowed a bit.

“...what did I just ask...?”

 

The weeks following seemed to go by in a flash. Rose and John spent practically every Friday night out at a pub, laughing away the days stresses, talking over History or some random story. Old tales of childhood endeavors, things like that. None of which that had gone unnoticed by John's friends of course, much to his discontent. Jack had been the first to lean in on him, after catching him at the pub one night. John's fault really for choosing one Jack frequented. The man refused to let up on him on the subject, and it was starting to get on John's nerves.  
And now he was stuck with the man and Donna both, in his kitchen doting over him like a pair of cackling hens.

“They aren't dates.” He tried to point out, without much success.

“What do you call it then?” Jack asked with a grin.

“Co workers going out after work. Is that at all that strange?”

“For you, yes.” Donna pointed out. “You've known us for years but we have to pull hairs to get you out of this house. How do you think that makes things look?”

“You guys do have your own lives to look over you know.”

“But it's funner trifling in yours. You get so worked up it's just so cute.”

“..stop it Jack, seriously. Never call that cute.”

“Alright the both of you.” Donna said as she got up to rummage around in John's cupboard. “Got any tea then...”

“Donna wait...”

“What's this then?” She asked as she brought out the liquor bottle. “Really John.”

“It's not what you think so don't start. I just pop a bit. Stop acting like my mum...stop being a parent.” He said as he pulled the bottle from her hand. “Teas in the other cupboard.”

Donna only rolled her eyes and went about preparing tea for them all. John went about putting the bottle elsewhere as Jack made his usual trip to explore John's sitting room. Seriously he'd be more annoyed with them if he didn't care for them so much. He just didn't care for the teasing and the nagging.

“John?” Jack called from the sitting room. John rolled his eyes for what he felt was the millionth time, and made his way for the other room. He found the man standing in the center of the room, looking at something in his hand.

“What have you found now? You know everything in this room so what could you possibly have questions about?”

“This.” Jack said as he held out the broach.

“Oh, that thing. Found it on the way home is all. Thought it was interesting.”

“So you kept it? It belongs to someone else.”

“Don't you play the morals game with me. Morals aren't something you know well.” He said as he snatched it away.

“Fine, to each their own but...think I've seen something like that before. Well, not that in particular but...that scene.”

John stared at him. “What do you mean? Where?”

“Was a picture...in one of grand dads old books. Like old old. It was sketched out. Same pic as that.”

“What book was that?”

“Was some sort of sketch book I guess. Grand dad said it's been in the family for some time. Just a bunch of random sketches from an ancestor that traveled a lot, documented it through journals and drawings.”

“...can I see it?”

“I'll bring it over tomorrow but...why?”

“...somethings nagging at my mind. Something that just doesn't feel right...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it seems people are a bit interested in this so I have decided to continue it. As I've commented on other things though, where I work gets busy around Holidays so updates may be a bit slow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The search into the broach reaches a brick wall, and Jack decides to give a bit of a helping hand.

Donna was just passing more tea round when Jack returned to the house. John had been worrying over the subject of the journals and sketches to such a degree, that Jack decided to just head home and get them quick.  
He wasn't surprised when John all but yanked the item from his hands, he was surprised though, to see it wasn't just them anymore. A young blond was sitting on the couch, sipping her tea and seemingly trying desperately to keep up with the Scotsman's quick speech.  
Jack, being his usual self, made his way over to her.

“Hello.” He said with a smirk as he took her hand and bent down a bit, placing a kiss on the back of it. “Captain Jack Harkness. And you are?”

John stopped his rambling almost instantly. “Stop it.” 

“I was just saying hello.”

“You don't know how to say a proper hello. Your definition of hello is flirt.”

“Someones defensive.” Jack said as he took a seat in a chair opposite everyone. “Still. Question still stands.”

“I'm Rose. Rose Tyler.”

“Ohhhh. So this is the Rose Tyler we heard so much about?”

Rose flashed him a confused look, while John was frantically berating Jack with his eyes from behind her. His demeanor quickly changed though as she turned round to look at him.

“He makes things sound worse than they are. I mentioned you yes. The part about hearing so much is because he refuses to lay off on the subject.”

Again she flashed another confused look.

“Anyways! Lets take a wee look at this then hm?” He questioned as he took a seat by her, trying his best to steer the conversation in another direction. “Just what all is in here?”

Jack couldn't help the amused look that was still plastered on his face. Donna was quick to smack him on the arm. “Behave you.”

Jack put on a mischievous look then, but let it pass.

John flipped through the journal, stopping every now and then to eye something up. Rose would make a comment every now and then, but for the most part they didn't say much. All Jack and Donna could do was sit and watch. Neither really understood quite what was going on, and neither of them really cared all that much. Sure, they were curious where this was all leading but, this wasn't exactly a field of interest for them so they just sat back and let the two minds do their thing.

After a while though, John was up and running into the next room, Rose on his heels. He was definitely excited about something. So with their curiosity peaked even more, the two followed them. When they entered the next room, which happened to be John's office, they found him scanning some of the pages in the journal. While he waited for the copies, Rose plugged away at the computer, looking things up.

“Well...you two sure work as a team don't you?” Jack asked, honestly amazed.

“I've seen some of those drawings before.” Rose stated. “In some old woodblock pictures. I know I can find them again.” She never took her eyes from the screen as she spoke, just continued searching, opening up multiple tabs.

John joined her after the copies had finished, dragging another chair over. He laid out the copies so they could match them up to whatever she may have found, making copies from the websites along the way.

For Jack and Donna, this was the first time they had actually seen their friend at work. And although they felt bad for thinking it, they had a particular picture in mind on how their 'nerdy' friend would work. But this was nothing like they pictured. They just sort of imagined him staring at folklore and history websites all night. Archeology as well. Just sitting there, popping crisps and singing Proclaimers songs.   
The man loved the band. Jack had the unfortunate luck to be on a long car ride with him once, where the man played 500 miles on loop almost the whole way. It was a favorite of his after all.  
Jacks...not so much. Not anymore anyway.

But that was the picture they had of him when he worked. Not this. If you didn't know John's background at all you'd think he was an investigator catching a break on a case. Well, essentially he was but, in a different mindset.

“...anything we can do?” Donna asked, feeling a little put out.

“Oh, I'm sorry guys. Could you order some take out maybe?” John asked, not even looking over his shoulder.

“Take out?” Donna repeated.

“Yeah. Don't think there will be time for cooking at this rate and I know we're all a bit peckish.” John continued.

Donna and Jack just looked at eachother for a minute, both feeling a little bit out of place now.

“And what are we looking for here? Chinese? Fish and chips? Burgers?” Jack asked.

“Fish and chips would be great.” Rose answered, John only nodding in agreement.

Jack blinked a few times, you'd almost think Rose had been here longer than she actually had been. “Fish and chips it is then.” He said as he walked off to the hallway to make the call, away from the mad typing.

Donna followed behind him, leaning against a wall with her arms crossed over her chest, waiting for him to finish.

“Well,” Donna said as Jack flipped his phone closed. “, we've been put on the back burner haven't we?”

“Eh, I don't mind it. That's the first friend Johns made on his own in years, not going to knock it. Besides, neither of us really get the things they're into, we'd be little help.”

“Oh please Jack. It's not like no one knows about your little side job.”

He gave her a confused look, tilting his head a bit. “I haven't the foggiest idea what you're talking about.”

She just gave him that look, the one that said, 'I'm not daft as I act sometimes.'

“...well, couldn't expect to keep it under wraps forever. But I can't talk about it.”

“Not asking you to. But I can see that glint in your eyes, the need to investigate something.”

“If John needs any help with it he'll ask. Right now...it's his little pet project with Rose. I'll let them have it.”

“Sure you will. I bet it's just killing you right now not to be in there with all your innuendo.”

“Oh Donna Donna, you know me too well.”

“Scares the hell out of me honestly.” She said as she diverted her eyes to the wall. “I don't know how I got involved with you.”

“Oh you love me and you know it. No one can help but to love me.”

“Don't get such a big head over it eh?”

“Heh, I'll try not to.”

They both turned their heads as the chattering from the next room became louder, more excited. Giving eachother a perplexed look, they headed back for John's office, finding the two looking over some print outs in hand.

“Find something?” Jack asked, trying to see what they were looking over.

“Maybe.” Rose said, turning to regard them. “We found another picture just like this one in the journal. The dress style matches to the sketches, so same time period. And what little background you can see adds up too.”

“So can you figure out the location from any of that?” Donna asked. She was actually starting to get more into this little investigation of theirs. Their enthusiasm was infectious she supposed.

“Well, going by the one we found here, says somewhere in Scotland. Though we should probably do some double checking on that to be sure. There's not really any landmarks we can go by. There's moors everywhere for one thing, so can't go by any of that. There is what looks like a cave maybe way back there. That or just a small rock formation. Might be able to use that maybe.”

“So what are you guys going to actually do if you figure all this out?” Jack asked with a raised brow. He was still unsure of how far they would go with this little hunt of theirs.

John looked at Rose for a minute, searching her eyes for an answer. Neither actually spoke any words, and she only nodded with a smile after a few moments. 

“Go looking I suppose.” John said at last.

“When are you going to have time for that? You're a professor John. You can't just walk off. Your not one of those...school paid professors that can just wander off on an archeological dig under school funds.”

“We have a break coming up. Could go either before or after the Holiday.” Again he looked to Rose who again nodded in agreement. It was amazing to him how quickly their friendship grew. She was already more than willing to up and run off to Scotland with him on some hunt, not even sure what would come of it. One would say that's the stupidest thing you could do, heading off with someone you've known for such a short time. But John's aura just screamed good guy. Probably why most people easily warmed up to him. Just didn't work so well the other way round.

Jack only nodded, knowing that trying to tell him otherwise would be a worthless endeavor. So he only continued to watch them work, only excusing himself when there was a knock on the door.  
He came back moments later with the takeout he'd ordered and set it out in the sitting room, knowing the two would probably still want to work through their meal.  
They did just that of course, trying to join in every now and then on whatever conversation Jack and Donna were having while they were working. 

The two left a few hours later, as it was getting late and the sun had gone down long ago by now.  
John and Rose continued to work rather late into the night before Rose decided she needed to call it a night.  
John saw her to the door and bid her goodnight, watching out the window as she left.  
He sighed a little then, pulling his glasses from his face and plopping down in a chair, pulling the broach from his pocket. Just what the hell was this thing anyway? And did it really mean anything at all? Wouldn't be all that uncommon for the guy to have this thing. Might be just a family heirloom like they'd thought a possibility. But he didn't know for sure, and he really wanted to know. He just hoped this wouldn't end up being a wasted trip.

 

 

Some time passed since they had begun their investigation. They had gained such a great start but now they were at a stand still. They hadn't been able to find out much else and they were no closer to finding the location either. After all, a giant rock in the middle of a moor wasn't that uncommon either.  
So he'd decided for now, they'd take a break before their brains drained out of their ears.  
A few weeks passed with not much happening after that. Halloween came and went with a visit from some of his students. They had decided giving him a good scare would be fun, a good hearted one of course. The tables, surprisingly, had been turned on them as he came yelling and flailing from his back garden with a Werewolf mask on. They were quick to make an exit, momentarily terrified by it. John was the last person in the world anyone would think capable of such an act.  
But they all had a good laugh in the middle of the street once their brains caught up with their feet. It was strange to see their Professor so outgoing but welcome as well.

John was becoming so comfortable in the outside world in fact, that some nights later, he joined in on Bonfire Night with Rose. He had joined her as she traveled to another town where a friend of hers lived, to join in the festivities. They even managed to get him to dress up for it and march in the parade. He was wearing a Redcoat officers uniform while Rose had dressed up as a period woman from the 1700's.  
It had been such a fun night. He even helped to light the Guy on the bonfire at the end of the parade route. The whole night had made him realize just how much of life he had been missing cooped up in his home.

But they had both decided on the drive back that they would get back to addressing the broach, try to piece together more of the details. But it was hard for Rose to get anything in edgewise on the subject on the drive back, because John was schooling her in a class of road rage. She'd only get so far before he'd start ranting and yelling at a driver ahead of him that couldn't even hear him.

“Oh bloody look at that! You don't park on a zigzag idiot!”

At first Rose was a little put off by the whole affair, but she was slowly becoming amused by it now. John was one of those all bark no bite kind of men. He'd confront you if he could sure, but anything beyond that was unnatural for him. 

They did make it back home in one piece though, and John dropped her off in front of her flat. But he stopped her before she went back inside. “So you're still good with going on that little trip if we find out a location then? Even if it turns out to be nothing?”

“Yeah. If anything it'll be a good trip. Always wanted to head up to Scotland for a bit.”

He gave her a nod and a smile, waiting till she'd entered her flat before driving off. There was still a lot of work to do before the trip and if they found nothing, they probably wouldn't be going to begin with. Though, as he thought about it for a moment, maybe they still would. She obviously wanted to go, and there was plenty of other historical sites that would interest her there. So they could still go regardless.  
A little smile formed at the corners of his mouth. Being a bit more outgoing wasn't the most horrible thing in the world after all.

 

A week more passed with little in the way of progress. Both he and Rose were getting frustrated with the whole thing. But both equally wanted some form of answer from it. So regardless of the hair pulling it was causing, they continued forward.

Jack was trying his best to help as well. He found that he really couldn't keep from looking into the subject, just as Donna had said. He did still leave most of it to John and Rose, but he figured finding something to give them that push in the proper direction wouldn't hurt. Besides, he was starting to get a little suspicious too. It wasn't uncommon for families to have some form of symbolism somewhere in the form of pictures or jewelry. Family crests after all were just one form in a list of things. So normally you could find these kinds of things through any kind of ancestry searching site. If something existed, and it was found at least, you could find it there. He had had no luck with that. Then again a group of people standing about was probably the most common thing in history, which is why most the time he only found links to uprisings, and protests; speeches. And maybe that was the point of it. Maybe the symbolism was made so simple that the common nature of it would make it impossible to find the truth. It'd be buried under thousands of years of strife. Or maybe...it really just meant nothing at all. Maybe the family just depicted the moment they thought god appeared before them or something. Who knew.

He ran his hand through his hair at that point, growling in frustration as he made his way to his office and flopped in his chair. All this could really mean nothing at all, but it was just bothering him so much. And he had learned long ago to trust his instincts.

A light knock at his door caused him to glance up. He knew the knock well though so he made no attempt to hide his turmoil.

Ianto only gave him a halfhearted smile as he entered with two cups of coffee, raising his leg behind him to shut the door as softly as he could. He made his way over, setting a mug down in front of Jack before taking a seat across from him.

“Still nothing huh?”

“No. And it's frustrating. I just have this gut feeling somethings not right here.”

“Well, you're usually right in that aspect, so you're right not to ignore it. And obviously the usual sources aren't working, so have you extended your field of search yet?”

“Started to yeah, but the archives are huge after all. This thing is about as common there too as it is anywhere else. Can't dig too deep or I'll raise a red flag...wish I was a bit more higher up.”

“When has this kind of thing stopped you before? You've disobeyed orders more than once after all.”

“Yeah, but I still don't know what this is. What if this is one of those things that people disappear for?”

“Most stuff here are things people disappear over.” Ianto said, taking a sip of his coffee. “I know you're most likely right to think there's something going on here, but I don't know if it's exactly that level.”

“Well, if we are talking cult here, it is still possible. Depends what they're up to and who is on the list after all.”

“That is true. That's the same of any cult or form of organization. There's always high ranking people in them. That would make it a threat yes. Assuming it's that kind of a thing.”

Jack frowned and got up from his seat, walking over to look out the window, trying to add things up in his head.

“So John runs into a mugger in an alley who's carrying a weird broach. Although anyone can join a group or a cult, mugging seems a little low for anyone in either. Especially if there is illegal actions going on. They can't risk being revealed or it could raise suspicions.”

“So a two bit thief with something like that couldn't be part of a prominent one then.”

“No, don't think so. And all the prominent ones, as I've said, have rules. Whether they're illegal or not. There's rules, traditions. Penalties are heavy for anyone disobeying them.”

“So then we're dealing with something that's possibly not cult and not organization? Well, not organization in the sense we're thinking of.”

“That's what I'm thinking.” Jack said as he brought his arm up and laid it against the glass of the window, resting his head on it. “But with that in mind, it also opens the doors to any number of possibilities. Some crap group of people that just don't feel they belong, so they band together. Some religious group...who knows.  
Or, for all we know, with that guy being a thief he could have stolen that from someone...”

“Which puts the other possibilities back in play...”

The room fell silent for a moment as they contemplated the next move. It was very possible the broach had been stolen, but depending on who it was stolen from; the guy could be in a lot of trouble.  
Jack let out a long breath then, mind made up.

“Well then.” He said as he turned from the window to look at Ianto again. “Fancy helping me track the guy down?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I'd get this up because the next two days are going to be a bit hectic. Again thank you all who have been reading. Appreciate it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things drastically begin to spiral out of control as things start to rear an even darker head.

It wasn't more then a day since Jack and Ianto decided to track the thief down, that they found him. Easy enough, considering their resources. And they found him in the most anti-climatic and predictable place. A pub. The man didn't look completely guttered but he wasn't sober either. Would make dragging him off easy but questioning might be a bit tougher. 

They decided not to come off too strong at first, so took a seat at the bar by him and ordered a few drinks, managing to pull the guy into small talk. It worked pretty easily. They couldn't tell if it was from the guy having just enough drink in him or if he was just that easy going. Either way, it worked to lull him into a false sense of security.  
Sometime later they had even managed to talk him into some pub hopping, so he followed them outside, laughing with them as they walked down the sidewalk. 

After a bit, Jack mentioned going to a favorite pub of his and taking a shortcut through an alley to get there. The guy didn't even protest in any way and just followed them.  
Jack waited till they were at about the halfway point of the alley before risking a confrontation. The further away from the street the better after all.

Ianto slowed up so he fell behind a bit, just in case the guy tried to run. Once he was in place, Jack turned to stand in front of the thief, stopping him with a hand to the chest.

“Want to ask you some quick questions before we head on.”

The guy only gave him a confused look, alcohol induced brain trying to catch up. “...what about?”

“See, couple friends of ours had a run in with you some time back. One was a pretty fiery redhead that probably gave you a run for your money.”

The thief only tilted his head slightly before everything caught up with him. He quickly turned on the spot to dash off, even with Ianto right behind him. Idiot must have took Ianto for a weakling or something, till he slammed him to the ground that is. The thief screamed out as Ianto drilled a knee right between his shoulder blades, holding him in place. 

“Now now, that's not how you answer questions now is it?” Ianto asked with a bite of sarcasm.

Jack knelt down in front of him, placing his fingers under the guys chin and tilting his head up.

“Don't worry, I think our friend did quite enough to you that night so we'll leave that part as is. It's something else that happened that night that we want to talk to you about.”

“Yeah? And what the hell would that be?”

“You dropped something when you ran off. Our other friend picked it up. This strange looking little broach.”

The thief's eyes went wide and he quickly shut his mouth. It was apparent he had no plans to say anything more.

“Come on, we don't have the time for this. We are quite capable from out profession to get it out of you one way or another.”

Still he said nothing, tightly closing his eyes instead and trying to turn away, but Jack had a good grip on him.

“Look, I don't know what the rules of your little group or whatever they are are, and really I don't give a damn. You're going to talk. See, we thought maybe it was just a family thing but, thanks to your response, we know it's otherwise. So good job there.”

The thief opened his eyes quickly and looked up at him, realizing his flaw.

“I can't tell you, and I won't! Do whatever you want to me! Nothing you do could add up to what they'd do to me!”

“Oh, but you don't know me at all. I'm very capable of anything. So, how bout' you find out hm?”

He nodded to Ianto who quickly jerked the thief back to his feet, pulling both his arms behind his back and pinning them tightly.

“You're going to wish you'd talked.” He said before dragging him the rest of the way down the alley.

 

Some hours later and they had the thief in an old warehouse they used for interrogations. He had done pretty good for the most part at keeping his mouth shut. But Jack had been true to his word and had found many a way to break the man down. But the thief was breaking him down too. Jack had long ago discarded his trench coat and even removed his vest. Hell by this point he even had his sleeves rolled up and his suspenders were shrugged off his shoulders. Beads of sweat had formed on his forehead and were trailing their way down his face. Still, he looked much better than the thief did. He was bloody and bruised, multiple bones were more than likely broken at this point and he had a few fractures. His nose was bent at a funny angle where Jack had repeatedly hit him.

Ianto stood lent against a far wall, only his suit top discarded. He was getting a bit worried about how much Jack was pouring into this. Sure, the guy had already proven some form of group did exist and they more than likely would kill him if he talked, or at the very least make him wish he was dead. But that's all the info they had thus far, hardly enough to garner what Jack was giving him. Jack was going all out like the guy was some form of terrorist or something. Sure, maybe you couldn't really rule that out either but, the guy seemed pretty weak and simple minded to be part of that. But that would only keep him out of the higher ranks he supposed. But then again, don't see many terrorist mugging people close to a street.   
So right now he was just a guy who made a lot of bad decisions, who was being beaten nearly to death.

Having enough, Ianto pushed off the wall and walked over to them, gaining Jack's attention before he could land another blow on the thief.

“Jack, enough. Bit much don't you think? We need the info yes but, he's obviously pretty low on the food chain. You're probably putting a lot of effort in for little information.”

“He still knows something.”

“What's this really about? I know what you said back there but to me, right now, this is looking more about Donna than getting information.”

Jack only gave him a look, straightening up.

“That's it isn't it? You're still giving him a beat down for earlier.”

“...you don't touch people I care about, not ever.”

“And you made your point. We need the info now. And it's obvious beating him isn't doing much.”

Ianto walked closer now, kneeling down in front of the thief, keeping his face as neutral as possible.

“Look, we can keep you safe if that's what it takes. But if there's much more to this, we need to know. We're going to find out whether you help us or not. It's just I can't promise what will happen to you if you prove useless to us. Can what they do to you really be far worse then what our co-workers can?”

Finally the thief looked up, eyes puffy and bruised, one swollen shut.

“...yes. You have no idea what you're up against.”

“Then why don't you tell us? If you cooperate, you can come out of this free and clear.”

“There's no coming out of this. There's no free and clear. There's no end! Don't you get it? The gears are in motion, and there's nothing you can do about it!”

He smirked then, about the best he could anyway between the busted lip and swollen jaw. 

“Besides, you'll find out soon enough anyway. So just sit back and watch.”

He grinned a bit wider before forcing his jaw open as far as he could, and biting down hard on his tongue.

“Shit!” Jack yelled as he lunged forward, grabbing the thief's face in a futile attempt to stop him. He'd already bitten through his tongue and the blood was gushing from his mouth. It wasn't long before his head lolled forward and he fell still.

“...god...if he'd do something like this...” Ianto started as he stood up, looking down at Jack. “...Jack....you have to stop them. You can't let them look into this anymore. This is way beyond them.”

“...I know...so lets not waste anymore time.”

 

 

John grumbled all the way to the front door, cursing whoever may be at the front door; for waking him at three in the morning. His anger turned to confusion as he opened the door and found Jack and Ianto there. It lasted only a few moments though before his face returned to an annoyed expression.

“This has better be good if you're waking me up at this time.”

“It is.” Jack said as he simply pushed passed him. Ianto followed with a mumbled apology for Jack's rudeness.  
John only glared as he shut the door and followed them to the sitting room, finding Jack pacing the floor.

“What the bloody hell happened to make you this worked up?” 

Jack finally stopped and plopped down in a chair, covering his face in his hands. John blinked a few times, looking to Ianto now for any sort of response.

“...Jack's been looking into things, to try to help you out a bit on you investigation.”

John raised a brow. “He has? What did you find? He's white as a ghost.”

“More then we thought, and nothing at all.” Was Jacks muffled response.

“...care to be more forthcoming?”

“We tracked down the thief.” Jack continued as he lifted his face from his hands. “Interrogated him.”

“And?”

“He freaked out. Soon as he found out we were after info on the broach he clammed up. Took some time...and persuading, to get him to say anything else.”

“My persuading mind you, Jack's wasn't working so well.” Ianto mumbled. Normally he would have made that into some kind of joke but now was not the time.

“...you beat him up.”

“That's beyond the point.” Jack growled as he got up. “He kept saying anything we did was nothing compared to what they would do to him if he told. Then he promptly bit his tongue off and died.”

“...excuse me? He did what?”

“You have to stop digging John. This is something much bigger, something dangerous. Let us handle it from here on out. Talk to Rose and tell her too.”

John was quiet for a few moments, taking everything in. When he'd started he had no idea everything would turn out like this. And as much as he still wanted answers, he knew this was beyond him.  
He took a seat on the couch then, staring down at the floor

“Of course Jack. Nothings worth whatever risk this would bring. We'll back off.”

Jack nodded slowly before getting up. “We'll need to take the broach as well. You don't want to be caught with it.”

“Of course.” 

Jack watched as John crossed the room, pulling a book out from it's place and removing a tiny box. He walked over and handed it to Jack without any hesitation. 

“Just be careful eh? I know you guys do some pretty...deep stuff. But I know how out of hands these kinds of things can get.”

“Just how long have you and Donna known anyway?” Jack asked as he placed the box in his coat pocket.

“I'd say pretty much from the beginning. You like to talk about everything Jack. When you stopped talking about work, we knew it was because you couldn't.”

“Guess that is a dead giveaway. But anyway, just keep your eyes open for now ok? You guys were digging for quite a bit before all this. Someone might already have their eyes on you. So that means, you'll be seeing more of me than you care to.”

“Oh joy.”

“And one more thing. All the info you did manage to gather, I need it. Be easier to get ahead if I have a starting point without having to dig it up myself. And if Rose has anything I need that too. You guys don't want to be caught with all that either.”

John only nodded as he made his way to his office, pulling open a drawer in his filing cabinet and pulling out a folder. He made his way back over and handed him that too, looking far more concerned now.

“Jack...just how much danger do you think we're in? Really? Is it even safe to stay here any longer?”

“I can't be sure right now. We still have next to no information so we can't be sure anyone even knows what you two were up to. But we can't take chances. We'll keep watch for now, just to be sure. If anything does surface, you know we'll get you both out right away.”

“I know you will.”

“For now just lock this place up tight. We'll sit outside for tonight, look over this stuff in the car. We'll talk more in the morning. Best you call Rose round that time and get her over here.”

“Of course.”

Jack gave him a concerned look before turning round and heading for the door with Ianto, John not far behind.

“Just...if someone does come here...what do you want me to do?”

“Think you already know the answer John. Get the hell out while we distract them. Get to Rose. And pray they didn't get her first...”

They left him with that final though, heading back to the car to keep watch. John just continued to stand where he was, a sickening feeling growing in his gut. If this all did head downhill, then it was his fault. He had pulled her into it.  
He ran a hand through his hair, desperately struggling for some sense of calm. Maybe they didn't know enough. Maybe they had hit a wall at just the right point where they would be left alone. They didn't have a location after all. Didn't have a clue as to what the scene on the broach meant. It was quite possible that they weren't in any danger at all. But he would still have to play it like they were. He had to get a hold of Rose as soon as he could. If he went down then fine. But he sure as hell wasn't letting her fall.

 

 

Jack reported in the following day, leaving Ianto to keep watch at Johns house to be safe.  
Jack was extremely tired, slightly annoyed, and completely overwhelmed. Cases like this could drive a man to pull all his hair out when it concerned your own friends. And that's why he was afraid once he reported in, that he might be taken off the case. If there was a case anyway. It was still up to top brass if they even wanted to make a case of it. Or at least thought it even was a case. Sometimes things like these did look worse than they were. Over eccentric groups with exaggerated rules and better than thou attitudes. Nutters basically. But Jack knew it was more than that. He just hoped his superiors thought the same.

He sat in a chair outside the mission heads office, twiddling his thumbs and wishing to god he'd be called in already. He had no idea how long he had been sitting out there. The clock on the wall had died long ago and for whatever reason no was was replacing it. Or at the very least replacing the battery. Lazy ass maintenance.

Finally he heard the page from the secretaries desk that said he could at last enter. He was up and through the door before the woman could even say anything. He didn't even announce himself beforehand. Just threw the door open and closed, stalking over to the desk.

“Well? Do I have the go ahead?” He asked without even being recognized.

“Jack.” The mission head started. “Are you ever not rude? I'd think by now I'd garner at least a bit more respect from you. I always thought you were too brash to even let in here, but I was taking Ianto's word on you. I still think I was right.” In all this time the mission head didn't even look up, just continued to jot away at whatever work laid before him on his desk.

“I'm sorry sir, but I just don't think there's time to sit on this. We're losing time that could be much better spent on finding these guys and revealing whatever plans they have.”

Finally the man had had enough. He tossed his pen down on the desk and leaned back in his chair, templing his hands at his center. “And you're basing this on what? Some thief that was already quite off his rocker as it is? We, unlike you, looked into the man. He's been in and out of hospitals and psychiatric units since his early teens. On top of that he's a noted habitual liar. I thought by now you would have been smart enough to look into all this before tracking him down and roughing him up. Which is a violation of procedure mind you. I should be suspending you right now upon further investigation. Not completely sure you're not off your rocker as well.”

“Sir, I know I acted far too quickly but...”

“You worried for your friends safety. I get that Jack, but it's still no excuse. For now your suspended. Hand in your ID and your firearm. Last thing I need is for you to kill the next person yourself.”

“But sir...”

“Hand it over Jack. Don't make me take drastic measures.”

Jack glared at him for a few moments, seriously entertaining the thought of throwing himself across the desk and throttling the man where he sat. But he thought otherwise and did as he was told, turning everything over to him.

“Now give Ianto a call and tell him to return to headquarters or he'll face the same punishment.”

“...”

“Now Jack. I'm being quite kind here. I could just lock you both up right off.”

“...” After a moment Jack pulled out his phone and began to dial as he headed for the door.

“No Jack. Right here, where I can see you.”

Jack hesitated for a moment before turning back round, waiting for the other end to pick up.   
The mission head watched as Jack talked to Ianto, almost grinning as Jack had to pretty much beg him to listen. He could clearly hear Ianto's protests on the other end. Finally Jack won out though and hung up, looking back to his boss.

“Hm. Fight like a married couple you two.”

“...we finished now?”

“Yes. Thank god. Now get out before I change my mind.”

Jack glared once more before stalking out, hiding a grin as he moved off down the hall. 

“Should always ask to listen in as well.” He mumbled, kinda glad he and Ianto made a mock conversation just for this occasion.

Back in the office his boss still stared at the door he had just exited through, no longer with a composed look. Jack was starting to be a problem. Well, he'd always known he'd be a problem. 

After a few moments of thinking things through, he pressed a button on the intercom to his secretary.

“Call up to the front desk. I want conformation that Mr. Harkness has left the building.”

“One moment sir.”

A short silence passed before she returned. “Front desk confirms. Mr. Harkness has exited the building Mr. Saxon.”

“Good. If he comes back...detain him, in the worst way possible.”

“Yes Mr. Saxon sir.” 

Harry Saxon leaned back in his chair once more, returning his glare to the door. “Should have dealt with you sooner Harkness.”

 

 

 

“So let me get this straight...someones dead over all this?” Rose asked as she sat across from John in his sitting room. 

John nodded, rubbing at his temples. “I swear Rose, if I knew something like this was possible, I never would have even told you about the damn thing...”

“And that's just the thing John, you didn't know. There's no use in beating yourself up over this. We'll stop what we're doing, let Jack and Ianto do what they need to to make sure we're safe.”

“What if we're not? We'll have to hide Rose. Don't even know who in the bloody hell we'd be hiding from.” He growled as he got up, moving away from her.

“This really could just be nothing John. We might not know enough, like you said. It's too early to tell right now.”

“...being pretty calm in all this.”

“Believe me, I'm far from calm inside. But what use is there to stress over it? What's done is already done. We can't change that.”

“And it's gotten more complicated.” Ianto said as he walked in. “Knew something was wrong as soon as Jack called on my second mobile.”

“...you have two mobiles?” John questioned, no longer even remotely shocked at people just barging into his house.

“Emergency one. Kept off the departments lists, specially worked over by a tech friend of ours. You know, one of those mobiles.”

“...must really be bad then...”

“He's on suspension for the stunt he pulled.”

“...and that's surprising?”

“You know Jack. If he feels somethings off it usually is. Mr. Saxon told him some things on out perp. Said he was a complete nutter. Has a pretty long psychiatric wrap sheet.”

“...Mr. Saxon? Harry Saxon?”

“...um...yes. Why?”

“...” John sat back in his place again, looking up at him. “Harry Saxon...is your boss?”

“...yes...do you know him or something?”

“We were kids together yeah. He was my neighbor, my closest friend...”

“Oh, well...there you go then...”

“That's not what I'm surprised about. He just...disappeared when we were nine. There was no trace of him. His parents looked everywhere but just...nothing. He was given up for dead.”

“...well he doesn't seem like he suffered much...whatever may have happened...”

“Lot of things can happen to a kid...depends what he was put through. Also depends on if he took off on his own.”

“At nine?” Rose asked.

“I wasn't the only genius. Harry was right at the top too. Always tried to outdo me, got right angry if he couldn't...”

“...sounds like you two had a falling out.” Rose said quietly.

“Aye.” He stayed quiet a few moments before looking over to Rose. “I don't even know what it was about. Yeah, I thought IQ had something to do with it but...seemed deeper than that. Something I wasn't seeing. We uh...had a pretty good fight the night before he vanished. So it's no surprise I was the first one questioned...even over his parents.”

“From what Jack says, you were even more of a beanpole as a kid..” Ianto piped up, promptly looking away after making the comment.

“...I was. Kind of obvious there was no way I physically could have done anything. Physically. I have a high IQ remember. Lot's of other things I could have done.”

“They thought otherwise obviously.”

“Yeah. My background check pretty much cleared me. Pretty much a wimp in their eyes. I locked myself in my room once for three days cause I stepped on a caterpillar. Held a funeral for Old Yeller...refused to eat venison after watching Bambi...”

Both occupants of the room quirked a brow and just stared at him, neither willing to say anything on the subject.

“...what? I was sensitive ok? Point is, no killer. And we're getting off subject anyway. The point here is, what happened? Where did he go? And how the hell did he end up as head of your investigations?”

“Well, mission head. He gives the orders on those. He's not leader.”

“...he hates following. Guess he didn't have a choice if he wanted work I suppose.”

“Well, that's what happened anyway. Bit off subject but, that's what happened. Jack says he wants us to meet him elsewhere. He doesn't want to talk here.”

“Why? Jacks working for them, no way to hide who his friends are.”

“Don't know. But somehow I'm sure it has nothing to do with the people from work.”

“Right. More people start popping up here it'll look like a right ol' party. That will attract attention.”

“So, where we off to then?” Rose asked, already getting up.

“Best not to say out loud, you never know. Lets just get going.”

John nodded and got up to, heading with them to the doorway. “Suddenly being in a country with big brother everywhere doesn't seem so safe now does it?”

Ianto nodded, opening the door. “Easier then most would thing to hack the CCTV cams, change traffic lights...but we're just as capable. That's how we're covering our route” He said quietly.

“Do your thing then.”

Ianto grinned a bit and lead them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for lateness again. Holiday stuff and work again and the fact my main comp crapped out. And my other comp is old and stubborn and lets just say I lost count of how many times I tried to upload this. >>
> 
> But enjoy nonetheless. ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose and John decide it's time to make a stand.

They made their way out of the city in complete silence, no one really all that sure what to talk about anyway. They hadn't had a normal conversation in quite a while. It was all secret societies, and of late, just who it was that might be lurking in the shadows to quite literally stab them in the back.

This just seemed so unreal, so absurd, so...there were just too many words to explain how messed up and unbelievable this situation was. You could try to tell this to anyone you knew and they probably wouldn't believe it. It seemed more like a script for a movie then anything factual. But here they were, being whisked off to the countryside for some secret meeting with Jack like they were extremely important people or something. Who knew his curiosity would bring this down on them.

“Oi, John?”

He turned his head to his right, eyes meeting with Rose's concerned face. This was the first time during this whole affair that she looked genuinely afraid.

“...are you alright?”

“This can't be real right? This can't really be happening can it? I mean, I could be back home sleeping...just having the weirdest of dreams ever after reading too much, yeah?”

“I wish that were the case Rose, but I'm afraid it isn't. This is very real.”

“I still can't wrap my head around all this. Just what in the hell could that broach mean? How can that one tiny little thing cause so much trouble?”

“Sometimes the biggest events are caused by the smallest things, you know that Rose. It happens time and time again. A feud between families can bring people down that weren't involved...a world can go to war over one assassination...anything can happen in this world. Unfortunately not all of it good...”

“...and a group of people would do whatever it takes to protect a secret...that they'd take out a librarian and a college professor...”

“Just like the smallest things can spark massive events...so too can little people do something grand. We see ourselves as victims, they see us as a threat.” 

“...are we a threat?”

“Might be...if this is how they react to a little digging.”

“...maybe we were closer then we thought then?”

“Oi, stop it you two. Your role in this is done, don't be getting anymore ideas.” Ianto warned from the front, eyes locked on the rear view mirror. “We're trying to help you guys, not have to dig you out of a deeper hole.”

“Maybe that's our choice, yeah? If we're possibly that close then we can help you solve it.”

“Rose, don't. Ianto's right. We need to stay out of this now.”

“You don't really want to, I can see it on your face. You want to dig into this more John. It's not in you to sit back and watch things like this go by.”

“I'm serious you two, you're done.”

“No disrespect Ianto but, you don't sound all that threatening.” She said as she shifted her eyes to the side a bit, taking to looking at the world outside breeze passed them.”

“Oi now. That's not very nice.”

“...but shes right...”

“...thanks John.” Ianto pouted.

“Oh not about that you daft head. I mean about being involved...I do still want to be a part of this. And if Rose is all for it...then so be it.”

“No, not a chance. You know Jack won't allow it anyway.”

“Our lives, not Jack's. He'll just have to deal with it. Besides, it does look like we have a head start, you do need us.”

“...we'll see what Jack thinks about that...”

 

 

And Jack did have a lot to think about that. After driving for a few more hours, they came to an old abandoned farm outside of a small village. Jack was waiting for them outside the barn, or what was left of it anyway.  
They started in on him almost as soon as they had gotten out of the car, and a half an hour later they were still at it.   
Ianto wisely sat the whole thing out, seating himself on a hay bale against a far wall, reading a book intently and blocking everything else out.

“I said no. What part of that don't you two get?”

“And what part of it's our choice don't you get mate?” Rose asked as she poked him several times in the chest with her index finger. “It's our lives Jack. I'd rather be useful rather than just hiding and hoping they don't find us.”

“And if you keep poking they will find you.”

“Well that's what you lot are for. Just do your jobs yeah and we'll do ours.”

“But this isn't even you're real job! That's the whole point! You both work in a college!”

“And that makes us unqualified does it? Well I'll have you know I am very qualified for this. More qualified than you obviously. I didn't see you figure much of anything out. Fat lot of good you've been.”

“Hey, that's not fair.”

“Isn't it? Well go on then, tell me what you've found out while you were out here.”

“I...well...I haven't had the time. I've been busy working out safe houses for you two.”

“We're not the Queen, we don't need safe houses.”

“...neither does the Queen...but that's beside the point...”

“Look Jack, you may as well just stop. You aren't going to win against her. It's obvious her minds made up. And she has a point anyway. What good will it do us just to hide? Bounce from one safe house to another? We could end this sooner if we helped...just let us do that. If it gets us killed...it's on our heads, not yours.”

Jack sighed deeply, finally giving up on the whole thing.  
He grumbled to himself a few times, ruffling his hair as he walked over and took a seat next to Ianto on the hay bale.

“Fine. You both win. But anything you find goes through us first. No running off on your own to investigate leads. We do this together or not at all. Deal?”

“Deal.” John said with a smirk, looking at an equally pleased Rose.

“Right then, so we did manage to go over what you two found. You were right in saying you have a pretty good lead going there, even if it has ended in a bit of a dead end. So with what we have so far...where do you want to go from here?”

“Well, we need to have access to a computer again for one, we have to try to follow up on those leads again.”

“And maybe another quick look back at the library itself.” Rose added. “If there's things you don't want people to know, you don't put them online. There has to be a book somewhere with something...maybe old news reports that may match things up.”

“You want to head back into town again then?” Jack asked, quirking a brow.

“We do.” John answered. “And while we're there, maybe you should check up on Donna. She may not be as involved as us but, she knows us. God knows they could use here as leverage.”

“I'd like to see them try...” Ianto mumbled.

They all couldn't help but have a giggle at that. Though as much as they were sure Donna could hold her own, this seemed a little more unlikely with what they had gotten themselves into, so the giggles ended rather quickly.  
There was a long silence after that, the seriousness of the situation taking precedence over everything again.  
After they had centered themselves enough again, they started to go over how they would proceed.   
While searching for information, neither Rose nor John were to be alone at any time. Either Jack or Ianto had to be with them. If they split up to do different research, then Jack and Ianto would split off as well, following one or the other.  
Anything they found, as Jack had already pointed out, was to go through them first. Any actions needed were to only be carried out by Jack and Ianto, no heroics were to be taken. And most of all, if the situation did happen to spiral far beyond anyone's control, then they were to stop research immediately and be put into hiding.  
They agreed to the last part begrudgingly of course.

In the meantime, they were to rest for the night at the abandoned farm. In the morning they would be taken back into the city to gather clothing and anything else they may need. Although they wouldn't bounce them from safe house to safe house, in the beginning anyway, they would not be allowed to stay at their respected homes. For very obvious reasons, that would be a bad idea.  
They would also not be allowed to tell anyone where they were going to be. Both were instructed to 'take vacation time' and if need be make up where they were going. This was to be told to both employers and any friends who may ask. John didn't have much to worry about there. The only real friends he had were already involved in this mess so, he only really had to hide it from his employers. Which would become increasingly difficult as time went on. He knew there was no way they would figure all this out before his vacation time was up, same with Rose. So there was no doubt both may end up having to quit their jobs altogether since they'd probably get fried anyway for all the time they'd be missing.

And so, for the extended future, this would be their life. Research, looking over their shoulders constantly, lying...running if need be. This was turning out to be a cautionary tail to anyone. Watch what you wish for. One may say their life was boring, and John had often, but this is the price he paid for complaining about it. He'd give anything to have that boring life back now.

 

It was well after one in the morning before talks finally ended. John and Rose scoped out places to sleep in the barn and were out like a light not long after. Jack and Ianto remained awake though, both extremely unsettled by what they were allowing the two to do.  
They sat outside, looking up at the stars that twinkled above them. They both ignored the chill in the air as they racked their brains over everything that was happening.

“...we aren't really going to let them do this are we Jack?”

“What choice do we have? They'd do it even if we keep telling them no. We may as well let them do it so we can stay involved in it. This whole thing...it's done the opposite of what I thought it would. It's made him grow a pair. Hope he doesn't start seeing himself as Superman or something...”

“Not really like him though is it? Sure, he stretching his neck out a bit further than he normally would but, he keeps well within limits. Besides...he won't risk anyone close to him.”

“That's the other thing I'm worried about. What extremes will he go to to protect those close to him?”

Ianto went quiet again, letting his eyes drift skyward once more. “...we both know very well the answer to that question...”

“Well...we won't let it get to that point then will we?” Jack said as he turned to make his way back to the barn. “Come on then, you'll catch a chill if you stay out here any longer.”

“Such a mother hen.”

“Oh you love it and you know it.”

Ianto only smirked as he walked over, both putting their arms about eachother as they walked back into the barn.

 

///////////////////////

 

The following morning led Harry Saxon to less answers and a massive headache. He'd been sending people out to find Jack for some time now, to no avail. He even added Ianto to the list since he knew chances were good he was with Jack.  
He knew Jack wouldn't back down like he was told, he had already put plans into motion as soon as Jack stepped out the door. But despite planning ahead, Jack had still out foxed him. To be expected he supposed. Jack was hard enough to control on his own, throw his friends into the mix and he became an even bigger problem. Frankly he should have gotten rid of him right off instead of letting him waltz on out of the building. But there wasn't much else he could do about it right now. He had other things to deal with so for now, Jack was put to the back of his mind. His rather throbbing mind.

He grumbled and yanked one of his desk drawers open, yanking out a bottle of aspirin and popping a couple while he waited for the clock to tick down. He had a meeting in about fifteen minutes and he was far from ready for it.  
A knock on his door only brought a grumbled response from him and he never even once tried to look up.

“Mr. Saxon sir. The executives are here early sir. They're demanding you meet them now.”

“Where do they get off thinking they can go around telling me what to do? I run this part of the division, not them.”

His secretary only gave him a rather sheepish look before standing aside, revealing a group of men standing behind her.

Harry narrowed his eyes at them, setting his hands on his desk and pushing himself up, glaring at them the whole time.

“Where do you get off coming to my office? What makes you think you have any right to even stand in my doorway hm? You were told specifically to wait downstairs till the time of the meeting, whereas you would then be escorted to the meeting room...”

“Where do we get off?” One of the older men in the group asked. He stepped forward, causing the others to part. He kept his head high, making every bit of an effort to look down on Harry. “Where do we get off? Where do you get off thinking that your position even means half a shit? Your job is a facade. You were put here to make certain people happy, that's all your position means. But don't even think for a moment that that holds a grain of salt in this world.”

He walked into the office now, making his way over to Harry's desk, but he didn't stop in front of it. Rather he walked around to face Harry face on, causing the younger man to flinch a bit.  
The older man had many more years on him, being somewhere in his early sixties. His gray hair was mostly gone, more due to stress rather than age. But despite his age, he looked rather fit. He wasn't overweight in any way, even still a bit muscular. That and the fact he was a good three feet taller than Harry made him rather imposing. This was the first time in a long while that Harry caught himself backing down, literally. He took a few steps back, hitting the wheel of his chair and tripping backwards, falling down into it.  
The older man didn't miss a beat, leaning down and settling his hands on either side of Harry, on the arms of his chair.

“Now you listen to me you little shit and you listen good. You may be worth something to some people, but to us you're nothing more than a false door. A cover to keep people looking the other way. One day, they won't need you anymore, and I'll be there to watch them throw you out on your smug ass.”

The older man backed off now, making his way over to the doorway again. “Oh.” He said as he looked over his shoulder. “Your presence at the meeting is not required. Continue playing house like a good pet.”

And with that, he and the other men left, leaving Harry very shaken up. His secretary stayed quiet in her position in the doorway, not sure what to say or if she should even say anything at all. She could see full well how much that had thrown him off, but she also knew what happened when Harry Saxon was disrespected in any way. And this, by far, was the worst way she had ever seen the man attacked.

And she was right to worry. After a few more moments of silence, Harry seemed to be recomposing himself. He sniffed a couple times and got to his feet, motioning for her to enter and shut the door.  
She did so dutifully, always careful to not anger the man in any way.

He stayed eerily calm for quite a while, placing his arms behind his back and clasping his hands together. He walked back and forth, covering the length of his office quite a few times before finally stopping and facing her.

“Just who in the hell do they thing they are? They presume to call me some form of...pawn? How dare they! They're the pawns if anyone is. They have no idea what they're getting themselves into. They just hide themselves in their high rise buildings, getting fat on the injustice they hand out to the people on the ground below them. Never once thinking how those little people could crush them easily if they ever found out the truth. Or at least had the balls to admit it anyway. They're nothing without the people down there, and one day very soon, they'll discover that.”

“Um...if I may impose sir...the people down there aren't really a concern of yours either though are they?”

He cocked his head to the side a bit, looking her over. In that moment she began to panic, knowing full well she had over stepped her boundaries.

Harry only moved his head to the other side now, still looking her over. He then finally made his way over to her, watching in amusement as she stiffened up, preparing herself for any punishment he may hand out.

He reached out a hand as he stopped in front of her, causing her to flinch. But instead of the smack she had been expecting, he only gently placed a hand on her cheek.

“Oh my dear dear girl, that's not the point really. Caring and understanding are actually two different things. I don't care about the people down there, they just have to believe I do.”

She didn't relax in any way, even though she didn't feel like she was in any danger. You just could not ever relax around Harry Saxon. He was like a ticking time bomb. He could come off rather charming when he wanted to, but he was always dangerous. Under that boyish exterior he could exude, lay a cold calculating man. A killer more than likely. She did not question Harry Saxon, no one did. Not if you wanted to keep yourself fully in tact. Sure, there was no proof he ever harmed anyone, but there was no proof he didn't either. Anyone here could see all the signs of a psychopath in him, but no one could do anything about it. Whoever placed him here, was higher than anyone on this level. They planned on his nature. And again, it was best for your own health not to question why.

“My dear, your mind is wandering again. I can see it on your face.”

“I'm...I'm sorry sir...”

“Don't fret over it.” He said as he pulled his hand away, doing a bit of a jig as he moved back around his desk and plopped down in his chair. “There's nothing to fret about at all. Those men won't survive the day, and I will have proven my role has meaning. No old codger is going to tell me how it is. I don't care how much knowledge he has.”

“Well...there's also the division he works in to consider here sir. He's not...”

“Yes yes I know. His division is higher then mine. I don't need to be reminded of that.” He said as he jumped to his feet, having one of his excitable moments now. “But at the end of the day it's the one with the most brains that stands on top. Pack leaders are overthrown everyday my dear. A Pride never has the same king for more than a few years. And most of all...” He stopped prancing about abruptly to look at her. “The old eventually die, even if they have a little help doing so.”

 

 

////////////////////

 

John, Rose Jack, and Ianto had returned to the city in the early hours of the morning. Already John had been to his place to pack some things and they were on their way to Rose's flat now.   
Ianto broke off from them for the time being to get a safe house ready for them so they could get settled in as soon as they had all their things together.

Things seemed to be going ok, till they got to Rose's flat that is. When they got to her door it became plain to see that something was off. Jack put a hand up to stop them, mouthing for them to stay put as he pulled his gun and cautiously made his way forward.   
He had been right to be cautious, as he had gotten closer he could see the wood around the doorknob area was splintered. Someone had forced their way in, could even still be in there.

He ever so slowly reached a hand forward, settling it on the knob and turning it as quietly as he could.  
It was a bit harder to open the door without making any noise though, as the force of the blow to the door had damaged the hinges as well.   
Flinching at the creaking they made, he could only press forward now, throwing all caution to the wind. If there was someone still there, they knew he was here now.

It was a long few moments of waiting in the hallway after Jack disappeared inside. There was no sound from inside and neither could discern quite yet if that was a good thing or a bad thing. All they could do was wait and hope everything was alright inside.  
But after a few more agonizing moments, Jack reappeared. He had already holstered his gun and was motioning for them to join him.

“Clear. But it's one hell of a mess in there.” He said as he lead them inside.

And indeed it was. Everything was torn apart inside. Drawers were gone through, couch cushions ripped open, garbage rummaged through and dumped on the floor. Even the screen on the tele was smashed like they thought something could have been hidden in that.  
It got no better as they carefully made their way further on. The kitchen was in the same dire straights, though it was starting to look like they were either having fun smashing things or they did it out of frustration.  
Glasses and dishes lay shattered everywhere. The fridge door was torn off it's hinges and food lay scattered about. The pantry had been completely cleared out as well.  
The bedroom was...almost unnavigable. It was a small enough space as it was but it was even harder to move about as the dresser drawers were tossed about the room, clothes scattered everywhere. The mattress and pillows torn to shreds, along with the comforter.

“...good god...” John mumbled as he ever so carefully stepped through her room. “Sure a storm didn't hit this instead?”

“More of a better question, why'd they only tear up you place?” Jack asked.

“Maybe they didn't get to John's yet...” She said in almost a whisper, clearly and understandably disturbed.

“Don't think my place was a target honestly...I think they know more about us then you thought Jack. Then any of us thought.”

“How so?”

“She was the one that found a lot of what we did, not me. And they knew it...”

“...ok, forget this. We can't stay here any longer. We'll stop and let you buy anything you need Rose, on me. But we need to get the hell out of here.” Jack said, already starting to usher them out.

“...I'm going to admit it guys...I'm right scared now...”

“We all are.” John said as he took up the rear, a part of him telling him he needed to cover behind them in case someone had been hiding inside.

But they did manage getting out without meeting any unsavory foes. That was in no way a victory though.   
They could see how bad things had gotten, how dangerous it all was. But this...this was a whole new level. This was the first visual proof they had. And it was far from comforting. Obviously so. For the first time in all this, their hearts clenched in fear. Real proper fear. They were in way WAY over their heads. Maybe digging further hadn't been the greatest decision after all...but it was all they had. This proved quite a few things. One, these people were deadly serious. Two, this was way beyond them, and Three...they were in grave danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys and gals. Thanks again for reading, I appreciate it. Also I should be getting back to a better posting schedule wit the Holidays finally finished with. Heres hoping anyway. ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has the last laugh after being one upped earlier on. And John and Rose try to get settled in to their new hideaway. Of course things won't stay quiet for long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, note at the beginning...yeah...must be important. Well I want to apologize for how long this took. My computer decided to die...and it was the one time I didn't back things up either so...had to do this over as well. And you know how it gets when you do something you're proud of...it gets lost...and you have to do it all over again...needless to say it took some pushing to get this written again. And it may not be as good as the first draft. I do apologize for that. >

The older men and their associates had barely gotten their meeting under way, when the door burst open and a dark haired man pranced his way inside. At first they froze with confusion, wondering just what kind of idiot would literally prance into a meeting, but that was cleared up soon enough when he stopped in front of them.

“What is the meaning of this?” The oldest of the men in the room asked.

“What is the meaning indeed.” Harry said as he faced the older man, the same man that had threatened him earlier. “I feel like I have more of a right to be asking that question then you lot do.”

“And why do you suppose that is?” The older man continued, not at all backing down even with Harry's odd antics.

“Because, gentlemen, or whatever you like to be called...you screwed up.”

“Hnf. Screwed up how? You're not exactly making much sense here Mr. Saxon.”

“Oh please don't call me that, it makes me feel old like you lot.”

He jumped up on the table at this point, walking the length of it and kicking paperwork and whatever items may be in his way, off the table.

“You would do well to leave immediately before I call security.”

“Oh go ahead. I think you'll find they won't be answering you any time soon, taking a nap you see.”

“...taking a nap…?”

“Well, more like a permanent nap. I may have actually killed them, whoops. I do go overboard sometimes.”

The men in the room shifted a bit at his admittance, mumbled, fearful voices carrying on conversations with others.

“You've gone too far this time Harry...” The older man said as he began to rise from his seat.

“This time? God, you really don't know me at all do you?”

“...”

Harry jumped from the table at this point, heading over to the massive window that looked out over the bustling city below. “Do you really take me as a simple pawn? A nobody placed in an out of the way, insignificant office? Pawns are placed to be sacrificed...but I'm not a pawn. I, in fact, am as close to the king and queen as you can get. You lot...are the pawns. You all are the ones who are expendable.”

The shifting continued as many of the men decided it was best to vacate the room. They were halted though when they reached the door and found it to be locked. Their panic peaked.

“I'm afraid none of you will be allowed to leave this room. See, the higher ups are just a bit upset with you lot.”

“And why would that be?” One of the younger men asked, a slight tremble in his voice.

“Oh you know full well why. You lot plan to leak all the information on what this group is really up to. Did you really think we had a blind eye in all this? You've all been monitored from the very day you signed on to this. There hasn't been a conversation that hasn't been looked into. A phone call not monitored. A conversation in your own homes that haven't been eavesdropped on. And whoooo. Some of the things you lot get into at home. And you McCaffery, you should be happy your wife doesn't have to learn about your little tryst last week while she was at her mums.”

Despite McCaffery's situation at this point being far more dire, he still shifted uncomfortably.

“That aside...lets get to the point? How would you all like to die?”

“Like you would.” The older man said point of factly. He didn't believe one bit that any of Harry's words were true. He didn't believe he was higher up than them, he didn't believe he'd kill them, and he most certainly didn't believe that Harry killed the security guards. So with a defiant huff, he turned to look towards the door and called out. “SECURITY!”

Moments passed that stretched on for years with no answer in any way. Huffing yet again, he reached for one of the speakers that had been kicked to the floor by Harry, and pushed the call button. “I need security in here now! Hurry it up!”

Again there was no response for the longest time, till at last the door clicked and swung open. The older man grinned at Harry, feeling he had called his bluff quite well, but the startled gasps from his associates caused him to turn away again. It wasn't the security guards that entered the room, but men in black suits and cold eyes. Harry said nothing at this, didn't even make a sly smirk. He knew these men well, and he knew what came next. So without another word or a glance at any of them, he made his way for the door and closed it quietly behind him.   
Cracking his neck a bit, he straightened his tie and made his way down the hall towards the lifts. Everyone else in their cubicles ignored his presence, knowing what was happening and knowing better than to get involved.

Harry pressed the button up on the lift and rolled his shoulders as he waited for it to make it's way to him. It was time to report in on the situation at hand.

 

 

\- - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - – 

 

John growled as he sat at the tiny table by one of the few windows in the flat. He hadn't expected anything extravagant in a hideout, but certainly something a bit better than this. The flat was pretty small and crowded with two people in it, let alone four when Jack and Ianto were there as well. Luckily they weren't at the moment. Ianto was getting them a few things to at least make living here a bit more comfortable, while Jack was out keeping an eye on the perimeter of the building.

The flat itself wasn't rundown in anyway, just tiny. It had a living area, a tiny living area...and that lead straight way to a galley kitchen. There were a few things stocked in there, some mugs for tea or coffee, pots for cooking canned goods. Nothing over the top really. From there was a rather closed in hallway that lead towards the front door, the smallest of bathrooms on one side and a bedroom on the other. The only bedroom...John obviously knew the couch would be his...if there was a couch. All they had furniture wise at the moment was a small square table by a window between the living area and the kitchen, and a bean bag chair which Rose currently inhabited. And of course the single bed in the bedroom. And not a very comfortable one at that.

It was rather dark in there as well, seeing as they didn't have any lamps yet. One of the things on Ianto's list. Their lighting consisted of two medium sized windows in the living area, the one between the living area and the kitchen where John sat, and a double one in the bedroom. The windows did little good though as the side of the building they were on wasn't getting much in the way of light at the moment.  
So he found himself trying to use what light did come through the window, as he tried to read some of the documents they had put together thus far. Trying his best to find something they may have missed. This involved much in the way of squinting and very sore eyes from the strain.  
His growl of frustration alerted Rose from her position where she was doing the same thing. Her own eyes being rather tired of the strain, she found a break to be a priority and so closed the file she was looking at and got up.

“Sounds like you could use a break mate. Want a cuppa?”

“That'd be great, thinks.”

She nodded, giving a small smile as she headed towards the kitchen. He sat quietly as she moved about in there. Listening as he heard the mugs clank together as she pulled them down, as she filled the kettle with water. The slight ticking of the gas stove top as it turned on. All sounds anyone would hear in a normal day of their normal lives. But their lives were no longer normal, yet even with that knowledge, there was this small bit that said life keeps moving on. This whole thing could get them killed, and the world would just move along as it always did.   
He shook himself a bit as the thought gave him a fright, thinking just how small they really were. How insignificant they were.

“John? You alright?”

“Yeah...just thinking too much I suppose.”

“About what?”

“It's nothing really.”

“Can't be nothing. You should see yourself, pale as a ghost you are.”

“Just...with as little as the world knows of whats going on here...we could pass into the darkness and most people would never even know we existed. They go on with their daily lives as normal, either being naive to all this or just pretending they don't know anything about the darkness that's out there. Just how many people face this kind of thing every day...what we are...and we never know about it? How many people just...disappear...”

“...think that's why most people don't think about it. Is that something you'd really want to know the answer to John?”

“...now that I've seen it...no...”

“Look, for now let's just take a little breather, try to forget about these things yeah? Right now there isn't a whole lot we can do.”

“I know. But it's still hard not to worry.”

“You always worry mate.”

She turned back to the stove now as the pot began to whistle. John just sat quietly again while she went about pouring them both some tea, still deep in thought. They could take all the breaks they wanted, wasn't going to change the fact that they needed to do something soon.

He looked up as she took a seat across from him, taking the mug she slid across the table to him.

“So. Think we could try having a normal conversation while we wait for Ianto to get back?”

“Can try I suppose. What do you want to talk about?”

“Oh, I don't know. Anything really. Did you always want to teach?”

He took a sip of his tea, thinking over the question for a moment. “No actually. I use to want to be an Astronaut to be honest.”

Rose let out an amused chuckle. “Really? So you shoved the stars aside for a desk?”

“...didn't think I was good enough.”

“Why would you think that?”

“I don't know. Think I was just using that as an excuse. Because inside...I was a bit scared of it as much as I loved it. Plus...my parents were all I really had, especially when Harry disappeared...I wanted to stay close. It was my safe place...”

“Life isn't always safe John. Sometimes you have to take risks or you'll miss something spectacular.”

“Yeah? Then did you miss out on something you loved or did you always want to be a librarian?”

She gave him a look before kicking him lightly under the table. “No, and no. I never actually had a plan. Just...live life I guess. If something good is meant to happen it'll come to me.”

“Doesn't always work that way.”

“No, it doesn't. But the answers aren't always what you expect either. Never planned to ever be a millionaire or anything, but I stumbled on a pretty great friend.”

He blinked a couple times over his half raised mug. “...I'm assuming you mean me?”

“Well who else? Sometimes you can be really daft you know.”

“So I hear a lot. And yeah, suppose that is true. People often say true riches come from the friends and family you keep around you.”

“Good motto to live by in my eyes. Life's no fun to go through if you do it alone.”

He nodded a but, letting a smile crack on his face, melting away his serious tone.

“So then, if we do get out of this, what then? We won't have jobs when this is over that's for sure.”

“I don't know. Maybe I'll try something new...sure don't want to return to any shops. Though the library gig wasn't all bad honestly. You?”

“Don't know. With my experience they might take me back at some point. But...maybe I'll travel for a bit. Still places to see. You could always come with me...”

“...honestly?”

“Why not? You've hardly seen any of the country you've lived in, or beyond for that matter. I could show you some of my favorite places back in Scotland. Creep each other out in the Tower of London. Go to Wales, see Stonehenge...and Cardiff. Heard that's a right beautiful place.”

She laughed a bit, glad to see a bit of his enthusiasm coming back. 

“You know what, that sounds great. Big ol' road trip you and me, yeah?”

“Yeah. Bout time I enjoyed life a bit for once anyway ai?”

“Ai.”

Both jumped at that moment, nearly dropping their mugs as the door burst open, slamming hard against the wall.

“Sorry!” Jack called out. “Hands are a bit full is all!”

“Christ sakes Jack! Coulda called up or something, better then giving us a bloody heart attack!”

“I said I'm sorry! But we got some furniture here for you! Wanna lend us a hand then!?”

John grumbled a few expletives under his breath before getting up and heading over to the door. He found Jack halfway in, barely keeping his grip on the couch he was holding. On the other end Ianto was grunting and having a much worse time of it.  
John moved to the other side of Jack and took hold of a corner of the couch, lifting it up and taking a little of the load off poor Jack. Ianto on the other hand, nearly lost his grip and let out a rather un-manly squeak as he did his best not to drop his end on his feet.

“You've moved it in here wrong Jack! She's stuck in the doorway!”

“Well I wasn't trying to! I was losing my grip!”

“Again. Why didn't you call up!? And why the hell did you get a big couch when god knows how long we'll even be here?”

“You want to sleep on the floor? Cause I doubt you're hopping in bed with Rose.”

“...course not! And why the bloody hell didn't you just get a futon or a cot or something?”

“Are you seriously complaining for me being nice to you?”

“...um...help…?” Ianto squeaked from the other end of the couch.

All Rose could do was hang back and watch the charade, hand place over her mouth in a half hearted attempt to hide the laughter beneath it.

 

After about an hour, all the furniture they had brought was finally situated in the small sitting room. The furniture consisted of the 'evil bloody couch', as it was dubbed by John. A smaller chair, a small tv stand and an equally small tv. They also brought them a few more dishes, a radio, and a bit more food to stock the kitchen. Along with a few small lamps.

The men all sat around in the sitting room, John and Jack looking and acting, more like they just went through military drills rather than moving furniture. Ianto was plopped in the single chair in an awkward position, his back thoroughly telling him how much it hated him right now.

Rose sat on the floor in front of them, still chuckling to herself as she hooked the tele up. Nothing in the world was more amusing to her then when Jack and John got together. It was like watching a train wreck that you couldn't look away from, minus anyone getting hurt anyway. Which about summed the two of them up, all bark and no bite. If the two ever came to blows then hell would surly have frozen over.

While she finished the hookup and began flipping through channels, Jack finally started up a conversation behind her.

“So, you guys figure out anything else while we were out?”

“Nothing.” John grumbled as he laid his head back against the back of the couch. “Tried, but I just felt a migraine coming on. I just can't get my head wrapped around any of this.”

“Still hard to take in isn't it?”

“It is...”

“Well...in the meantime, Ianto picked up Donna before he picked up all the furniture. Some friends of ours are hiding her right now, just in case...”

“...fought it like a pole cat did she?”

“You know it. Gwen promised her some girl time, shopping and stuff, that got her going.”

“Gwen?”

“Old friend. Don't worry, shes trustworthy. So are the others.”

John only nodded, eyes going forward as he tuned in on the news report Rose stopped on.

“Could you turn that up please?” He asked.

She did so, moving to the side a bit so she wasn't obstructing anyone’s view.

John sat up, leaning forward a bit as he watched the feed the reporters hand recorded earlier in the day. There he saw Harry, smiling and greeting the news crew like he was some innocent child. He listened as he went on about some ribbon cutting ceremony for a new facility that had just been completed. A new warehouse out on the docks that promised to add more jobs to the area and give more opportunities for the people out of work. He went on and on about being for the people, fighting for the little guy and giving everyone a just chance in life. All bull and John knew it. He also knew by looking at those eyes...that Harry was up to something.

“...you know anything about this Jack?”

“Yeah. They've been developing the idea the last couple years now. Dock for international shipping. Nothing new really, but they were really pushing it. Wanted to get more people working again.”

“...what kind of place were you working for again…? Cause the way you played it off...didn't make it look anything like an economic market of any sort...”

“It's made up of a multitude of levels, various skills and trades used to get a similar job accomplished. There's members of the public sector, business sector, government, security; which is more our department...” 

“...Jack...” Ianto slowly said as he tried hard to sit up straight again.

“...son of a...”

“Looks like all the kinds of people who'd get involved with something like this to me...” Rose said as she looked back at them. “They have their hands in everything, and now they got that new warehouse they pushed forward themselves. Doesn't that mean they have a good amount of say in what happens there?”

“...is their money in it after all...” Jack said, already getting to his feet.

“And it's an international shipping dock. They could be shipping anything in or out...or even anyone...they'd have a good link to anyone else connected in this around the world. Wouldn't be much questioning there. And with a place like that made up of everyone it is...they could get away with anything. Even bypass security checks by using their own...” John added, his face growing dark at the thought of the implications. “This might even tell us exactly what they're really up to...”

“...John no.” Jack said as he turned back to him. “You both promised no further involvement of the sort. I said you could look for more info yes, but not scouting operations. It's too dangerous, even for us.”

“This could be our chance.” Rose said, getting up. “We have a good chance of really getting to the bottom of this here. Getting them off our backs.”

“Or putting them further on. They catch you there they'll know you stumbled onto something deeper. They'll be on you more than ever.”

“Jack. We're not getting any further here. This might be the only way to get the answers without drawing it out god knows how long...besides, the longer this goes, the better our chances of not surviving...”

“John...”

“Jack...we're screwed no matter how we look at it. But at least this way, we have a fighting chance.”

Jack sighed deeply, running a hand through his hair. “...look, you two do nothing. Let Ianto and I handle this, we have the expertise for this. If we're not back in twenty-four hours time...you two get out.” He pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket then, digging around for a pen. “This is the address where Gwen and the others are. If you have to bug out, go there, they'll know what to do.”

“...it should be me...”

“John...” Jack said as he laid a hand on his shoulder. “You're needed. You have to stay by Rose. Besides, with that mind of yours, and her ambition...you can still find a logical end for this. Leave the fighting to us. Ianto!”

Jack was already halfway to the door after calling him. Poor Ianto could only slowly push himself up.

“Jack...we may need a bit of extra help...this back...”

“Right...I'll call in some favors along the way...”

And in moments they were gone. John only stood in the middle of the floor, staring at the closed door.

Rose walked over to him, gripping his wrist lightly. “...come on...lets get that logic of ours to work. Least we'll be doing something...”

He only nodded and followed her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Ianto's back putting him out of action, Jack enlists another member, Owen, to help him out on the dock stakeout; leaving Ianto back at the SUV. Things go downhill fast. But with the downside comes one upside, they may have figured out what the coin John had found may depict.

It was late into the night before Jack and Ianto made their way into the dock area. With Ianto's back being a bit out of commission for the moment, Jack had to bring someone else with them to help out, letting Ianto stay in the SUV.  
Jack choose to bring another member along named Owen, figuring he'd be enough. The others were busy on other things anyway, and poor Gwen was still stuck with Donna.

Ianto had of course protested about only bringing one other person to this kind of operation, but Jack of course shrugged it off. He instead tasked Ianto to stay and cover their communications. If they needed a quick out, they'd give him a rather loud shout...or multitude of shouts, so he could get the SUV ready to speed out of there. And of course if they were not yet in need of an out, he could keep them informed if he saw any trouble heading towards them.  
Begrudgingly he agreed, still not all that confident in the whole plan. But this was Jack, he always made it work somehow. It was like the man was untouchable sometimes, like he had more lives than a cat.

But he still worried regardless, and Jack knew he would. Still, it had to be done. So he gave Ianto a quick peck on the lips, surprising enough as Jack wasn't known for quick pecks...and moved off with Owen, leaving a worried Ianto behind.

 

Owen and Jack moved as quietly as possible through the grouping of dockside warehouses, incapacitating people if need be. Deciding that they weren't entirely sure that everyone here was deep enough in, or even part of the group to begin with, to know exactly what was going on; they decided to kill no one unless necessary. But they had a feeling that the deeper in they went, the harder it would be to follow that plan. This was one part he could never tell John and Rose. If he said anything to them about having to kill people for the information they needed, both of them would probably flay him alive.

The going was pretty easy though, which was a big red flag in their minds. Whenever something like this was too easy, you knew you were in trouble. Besides, if Harry had been up to something, there was no way he'd go on tv without knowing that they'd be watching. Which means he was well prepared for any trouble that may come his way. Which also meant that they hadn't faced the worst roadblocks yet. There were most likely people very well trained in the art of killing, waiting ahead for them. It was now that they were starting to get nervous. 

Owen kept an eye on Jack, waiting for the moment Jack would give the command, the moment Jack knew things had changed. That was another thing about Jack, his instincts were pretty strong. It was almost like he was a well seasoned vet in situations like this, like he was around the department far longer than he had truly been. Everyone knew when Jack got scared, you damn well better be prepared to piss your pants, cause something bad’s coming.

And he felt that very thing, that clench in his stomach as Jack's eyes changed. That was it, the sign. Something had changed.  
He held back slightly, letting Jack take full lead of the situation, to pick out where to head for cover so they could come up with something.

Jack lead him over to some large metal shipping crates, ducking in between two of them. He crouched down, motioning for Owen to do the same. Owen did so, looking at Jack expectantly.

“Alright, what'd you pick up on?”

“Well, obviously we both figured out it's too quiet around here.”

“Yeah, pretty apparent. So they know we're coming.” He stated more than asked.

“Think they pretty well planned on it. Harry wanted us here.”

“So that's why old Harold Saxon decided a press conference was a pretty good idea. Knock a few birds out of the way.”

“Something like that. Think Ianto and I were the birds he wanted knocked off though. As long as we're around John and Rose they're going to have a hard time getting near them.”

“What's the plan then?”

“Give him what he wants.”

“...have you gone daft? The fuck kind of idea is that?”

“A crazy one. They expect me and Ianto, not you. I'll go in ahead, you keep a listen in on your earpiece. When I reach where he wants me, you start sneaking your way in. I'll make sure to do my best to sneak in some clues here and there on how many people there are and my location.”

“If they don't shoot you dead on the spot that is.”

“Well, you'll know my location then for sure won't you?” Jack said, clapping him on the shoulder lightly as he got up. He was trying to be sarcastic but it hadn't come off well. Jack was not sure about this and it showed. Normally they would back out and regroup for now, but there just wasn't time for it.

He could hear Owen huff behind him, that huff where he knew the younger man was getting irritated with him. It happened quite frequently actually. Owen never believed that Jack knew what he was doing all the time, and seemed to harbor beliefs that Jack was hiding things. Whatever. Who in the world actually likes their boss anyway?

He turned his head back for a moment, giving Owen a slight wink that bordered on flirtatious, before heading off. He could almost feel how hard Owen was rolling his eyes behind him. Sometimes a good flirt move would shut the man up for a while.

But now he had to get serious. He has no idea what lay ahead for him. Could just be people laying in wait for him, ready to blast him full of holes on the spot. Or maybe just a lone sniper. That would certainly be more quiet. Or maybe he wasn't meant to be killed yet. If there's one thing he knew about Harry Saxon, he liked his games. He often liked people to squirm, to sit and witness everything he was doing. Particularly if it was something that hurt his victim directly.

He froze in the spot at the thought. His eyes widened slightly and his jaw began to go slightly slack. No longer caring about silence, Jack turned on his heels and ran back in the direction he had come from, laying a finger on his earpiece.

“Owen! Back to the SUV! Now!”

 

When they got there, the drivers door was wide open, various equipment scattered and broken on the ground.

“Shit!” Jack yelled, throwing a punch at the SUV and denting the spot severely. “Why am I so slow tonight? If they’re waiting for us then they're watching for us.”

“...security cams...” Owen threw his head skyward, just as irritated at his lack of thinking in the matter.

“Harold sure as hell knows what he's doing. Him and his damned mind games!”

“He's got you so worried n all directions that he's keeping you from seeing clearly.”

“Call Gwen. Tell her to NOT drop Donna off at the safe house we picked out, take her elsewhere. Then tell her to take Tosh and go and get John and Rose. There's no telling right now if he knows where the safe houses are or not.” 

Owen nodded and pulled out his cellphone, barking orders as soon as Gwen picked up, but being sure not to mention any locations out loud.

Jack growled and punched the SUV a few more times, trying to clear his head enough to think. More than likely they took Ianto to the office, or at least the main warehouse that the office was in. Somewhere that they knew Jack would be able to find them, cause he knew that's what they wanted. No amount of being prepared would be enough when the people you're tracking are already prepared for you. This wasn't the movies, not all flunkies were stupid. If you acted in any way other than how you normally would, they would become instantly suspicious. Besides, he couldn't pretend he didn't care all that much for Ianto because there's no way he could wipe it from his face. Plus, more than likely they knew. They had to of known a lot of things he surmised. For all he knew this could have been a trap from the beginning. From the very beginning.

Why hadn't they hit John's place? At first they thought it was because they just hadn't gotten to his place yet, that they hit Rose's because she found out a good deal of the information. But that all could have very well been what they wanted them to believe. Because now that he thought of it, of course they would have acted the way they did after seeing the mess at Rose's flat. They would jump into protect mode right off and move to the safe house. He knew he wouldn't have acted as quickly with John if the case had been reversed.

...he inwardly decided never to mention that to Rose. Not because he was afraid of frightening her, but cause he was afraid she'd punch him for being a typical male. One thing he was slowly learning, Rose liked it to be known she could take care of herself. She hadn't said it in so many words but, she showed it.

“Jack.” Owen said as he walked over. “Gwen's on it. She knows a good place to drop Donna off, then she and Tosh will be right off to the safe house.”

Jack only nodded, finally pulling his fist off the SUV, only now realizing it was still embedded in the side.

“...your hands bleeding.”

“Worry about it later, we have to find Ianto and fuck up anyone that gets in our way.”

 

Ianto groaned as his pounding head finally brought him around. He blinked his eyes open and found his vision to be quite blurry at first. It was like trying to look through foggy water, the thicker gray waving about with the water.   
After a few moments he was able to pick out a few shapes moving about, four by what he could kind of see. They seemed to be facing away from him. Why? Where was he again?  
It took him a bit longer to remember just what had happened and why he was there. Once he did though, his head snapped up from where it was slouched over to the side. He immediately regretted it as his head pounded mercilessly in response. He groaned and let his head drop to his chest, finally drawing the attention of one of the figures in the room.

“Well well, looky who’s awake.” He said in a heavy Scottish accent. Scottish, something Ianto would have to try to commit to memory despite his momentary problem with it.

“Where...” He tried, but winced as his head complained again.

“Don't worry bout' the where mate. Worry bout' whats gonna be happening. You just sit tight there, sure your mates are gonna be here soon enough. Heh. Too bad none of you will be leaving here, alive that is.”

Ianto only grunted, a weak response that was meant to sound defiant. It didn't come out as such.

“Go and pass back out if you like, not much you can be doing in that condition anyway. Probably got yourself a bad enough concussion to slip you in a coma.”

Ianto only barely registered that though as his world went black again.

 

It wasn't long before Jack found the right warehouse. It was the biggest one on the lot and more than likely dealt with the larger shipments, whatever those may be.

He gripped his gun tightly as he positioned himself on one side of the door, Owen on the other. He stayed quiet for a moment, staring at Owen for a bit while he waited for what seemed like the right time in his mind.  
Then he nodded and turned to face the door, raising his foot and kicking it in. He dove in quickly, Owen right behind him as they dodged for some wooden crates nearby, eager for cover.

The lights flashed on, illuminating the entire room and blinding them briefly. They thought for sure that this was the moment they would open fire on them but nothing happened. After a few moments their eyes adjusted and they wearily looked forward over the top of the crates.

Four men surrounded the chair Ianto was tied in, each crouched behind a wooden crate of their own, arms rested on top of them and guns aimed in their direction. Ianto was out like a light, his head slouched into his chest.   
Jack started to get up, mind momentarily blinded, but Owen quickly pulled him back down.

“My my Jack, you do have a temper. So easy to manipulate you. You're like a neanderthal you are.”

He looked up towards the walkway that went to the main office, seeing Harry standing up there, hands tucked into the pockets of his dark wool coat.

“For one of the rising stars in our little operations program, you sure are daft. Still not sure how you passed quite honestly. And then there's the little unit you've been running on the side.” He gave Owen a dark look.

“You made a real bad mistake here Harold!” Jack yelled, his anger rising enough that a bit of the Scottish accent he hid came out towards the end.

“Everyone seems to like to say that I've been making mistakes lately, and yet I'm always the one with the high ground in the end.” He pulled his hand out and moved toward the metal railing, settling his arms on it and leaning in. “You have to know your odds aren't very good Jack.”

“And you know my record. You know damn well I'm most dangerous when I'm cornered, or when you fuck with my friends!”

Harry snickered a bit, pulling away from the railing and doing his little twirl jig he so often liked to do. “And yet that very thing that you say makes you most dangerous, caused all of this. Dangerous? Not so much. You have gotten your friends killed though. Well, friends and your little lover here. Never thought you went for the quiet type Jack”

“Screw yourself!”

“What's the fun in that? But with that I must bid you adieu. So many things to do you see. Bye bye!” He said with a raised hand, enthusiastically fluttering his fingers in a goodbye as he disappeared down the walk way.

Jack made to go after him but one of the men popped a shot off at him, the bullet just whooshing passed his ear. He ducked back down quickly, face red in anger.  
Owen looked at him, again waiting for a cue. He didn't always agree with Jacks ways, but even he knew that the best way to survive was to be on the same page.  
So when Jack nodded, he quickly reached into his pocket, pulling out a silver canister and twisting the top. He quickly stood up and lopped it over towards the men, ducking back down as they fired shots off at him.

The coughing started soon after as some of the smoke from it lofted over to them. It was a heavier version of tear gas, a bit of a risk to use with Ianto over there but the quickest way to get things done. Problem was it would have to be quick. They had no gas masks with them and would only have a short time to get in and out of the epicenter before becoming overwhelmed.

So with a final nod, both Jack and Owen rounded the crates and ran for the smoke cloud. They could barely make out the dark shapes of the four men inside the cloud, bent over with their hands over their mouths and barely able to take a breath.

Owen took them out as quick as he could while Jack felt around towards Ianto. When he finally got his hands on his slouched form, he just grabbed the whole chair a lifted it towards the doorway, setting him down as carefully as he could outside, his muscles screaming at him.   
He was just cutting him free, when Owen came out sputtering and coughing, but dragging one of the men out with him.

Jack gave him a quick look but nodded as he turned back to Ianto, slapping his cheek lightly. Owen had the right idea. What good was all this if they didn't try to get information still?

After Jack managed to get Ianto to open his eyes at least, he motioned for Owen to try to get something out of the man. Jack had no plans on taking prisoners.

Owen turned to the man, pulling him away a bit so he wasn't bothering the recovering Ianto too much. He knew that was more than likely exasperate his headache. So he dragged the man off around the corner while Jack cradled Ianto in his arms, gently talking to him.

“Sorry Ianto...I wasn't thinking things through...”

“Don't worry about...it Jack. Knew you'd get here...and fix them.”

“Well, that was more Owen...more concerned with getting you out.”

“Not surprised there.”

Both paused for a moment as they heard a crack from around the corner and a loud yelp.

“...Jack...one of them was Scottish...”

“...think that means something? I mean, almost anyone from any country could join these guys.”

“Has to mean something. That coin, remember it?”

“Yeah.”

“I think that one side...with the moor...there were three more small...raised impressions in the background...above the grass hill...”

“What about it?”

“I didn't think about it till after he spoke...and honestly not till I woke up again...three hills...there's three hills on a moor in Scotland. Eildon...”

“...of course...Eildon Hills...”

Ianto only nodded, starting to fade again.

“No! Hey, Ianto. You have to stay awake alright?...Shit!”

Ianto was out again, pretty deeply this time.

“You done over there Owen! I have to get Ianto to a hospital ASAP!”

“Yeah! And I think I got something for you.”

 

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

 

John growled, annoyed at already having to be moved again. He had been sure Jack had a good enough handle on this that they were safe for at least a little while. Apparently not though.

Slouching on the ragged old couch in some rundown old building halfway across the city, he felt like a vagrant. There certainly had to be better places to be hidden. But this seemed to be more of a bug out shelter than an actual safe house. When the two women, Tosh and Gwen if he remembered right, got them there, they dug around in hidden spots, checking on weapons caches. That certainly didn't make him feel better.

He glanced over at the girls now. The two of them had teamed up with Rose and pulled out an old garden table and set some storage crates around it. They were now busy playing a game of Kings Corner which he had promptly excluded himself from. He wasn't trying to be an ass, he was just annoyed by everything right now and thought it best to spare them his attitude. 

His eyes fell down towards one of Gwen's legs, not out of any male curiosity, but because he was looking at the gun she had holstered to her leg. At least with Jack it was hidden under his coat, he could pretend it wasn't there. This made it so he couldn't deny it now. To him it was a sign that people could and probably would die.

His eyes raised back up, this time catching Rose's 'what the hell' look. He quickly sat up, trying to defend himself with his eyes. Not sure how in the hell he was going to manage that, he instead raised his hand and shaped it into a gun, trying his damnedest to show her he was looking at that. Wait, why was he trying to explain himself to her anyway? Wasn't her business what he did.

He jumped though as he heard a thud and the game of cards quickly stopped. Both Tosh and Gwen were on their feet already, guns pulled.  
Rose got up quick and moved over to John, flopping down close to him. It was obvious the move had chipped away at her resolve as well.

They watched as Tosh quietly stepped out of the room and down the stairs, while Gwen stayed close to them. Everything went gravely silent and in a case like this, you couldn't take that as a good sign. 

It was like all three of them were holding their breath as not even that made any sound. Anytime the old building creaked a bit, all three would jump slightly. At one point Rose had to put a hand over her mouth as she very nearly let out a high pitched squeak.  
John found himself slipping an arm around her and pulling her closer, not just for her but for him too. He was in no way going to lie and say he didn't feel terrified at this moment. His eyes were already darting around the room, looking for both a means of defending them as well as an escape.

After a few agonizing moments, Tosh called up an all clear and Gwen relaxed her gun, but only slightly. It could easily be a trick. Someone could have Tosh and be forcing her to say that. 

But when she appeared with Owen close behind, Gwen did finally relax, holstering her gun. 

John's shoulders slumped as he relaxed as well, awkwardly slipping his arm from Rose as he became aware how tightly he was holding her. He cleared his throat a bit and diverted his eyes.

“Where's Jack?” Gwen asked.

“Hospital. They set us up, grabbed Ianto. He's got a pretty bad concussion so Jack's staying at the hospital with him tonight. Ianto's going to be out for a bit.”

“Damn.” Gwen mumbled.

“Wasn't all a loss though. Saxon was there, way he's talking he's a busy man. He's definitely part of this, as if there was any doubt. Something else too, Ianto picked up on something few times he was awake. About the coin.”

“The coin?” John asked, sitting forward.

“Yeah. He told Jack. Jack said Ianto noticed three small engravings in the background, above the hill on it. Like three more hills. He says Ianto put two and two together when one of the guys talked to him. He was Scottish. Say's that made him realize what they were, Eildon Hill's.”

“Eildon...” Rose's head jerked towards John.

“Mean something?” Owen asked.

“I know the place, from one of my favorite stories.”

“Aye. Eildon. I was there once as a wee lad. There's an old Roman fort round there my dad pointed out to me once.”

“...okay. So again, is that something special?”

“...I think so.” Rose said, taking Johns wrists and yanking him towards her. He let out a rather undignified squeak and his eyes bulged. “I think I know what the coin signifies.”

“..okay...” He squeaked again.

The other side of the coin john, with the men. If the hills on the one side are the Eildon Hills, then I know what the other side might be.”

“Which is…?”

“The men kneeling before the beams...the ones that look like light. If it's Eildon...those could be King Arthur’s men...kneeling before him.”

“Okay, first...what? And second...how is King Arthur light?” Owen asked with a tilt of his head.

John only grinned at her. “He's a King Owen, and he was a damn good one in most eyes. Of course his soul would be bright. Whatever's going on, we have a place to look now. And if you're still confused what we're on about, look up a story called Canobie Dick.” He said as he shot a look to Owen over his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uploaded this one so close to the last cause I felt the last on was a bit lackluster, and wanted to get this posted to make up for it. I also sat down and re-organized my thoughts so I'm not everywhere like I fear I have become with this one. The next chapter won't be as quickly though, both because I don't want to post them so fast, and because I still have a busy life. >> Enjoy though. ^^
> 
>  
> 
> Note- The place mentioned and story named are a real place and story. Well, doubt the story really happened, but the Hills are a real place in Scotland.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just what is behind the mind of Harold Saxon? John finally puts a little light on the subject as they try to move forward with what to do next, both with discovering more about the situation, and with Harold himself.

Owen cocked a brow in John's direction, still lost and a tiny bit annoyed. 

“Well considering we don't quite have the time in the world for me to read some story, what's it about then? Short version of course.”

John gave Rose a look for a moment and she nodded slightly.

“Canobie Dick. He was a horse trader. One night he ran into a man on the moor while he was bringing some unsold horses back. The man asked the price and he told him. The stranger was dressed of a different time period and paid him in coinage of the same time period as the clothing was from. The man then asked if they could meet in the same spot and time. Canobie agreed. When he returned at the agreed upon time, he was lead to a hole in a hill that he hadn't seen before. He found stables within with black horses and knights in black armor and drawn swords. Eventually he was lead to the very back where an oak table was that had a sheathed sword and a horn on it. The man then turned to him and said 'the man who shall sound the horn and draw the sword shall, if his heart does not fail him, be king over all Britain. But all depends on courage and of taking the horn or the sword first.' 

She paused a moment, giving a shaking of her head before she continued. “Guess you can presume how it turned out. He chose the horn. He put it to his lips and blew it, sending a loud blast of sound through the cavern. It was then the knights started to move. He tried to grab the sword now but he heard the man again. 'Woe the coward, that ever he was born, who did not draw the sword before he blew the horn.' He was sent flying from the cave with a huge blast of wind. He was found by shepherds the next morning and only managed to tell his tale before dying.”

Owen cleared his throat a bit, shifting from one foot to another. “And you think that's where this place is? You saying it has to do with this story too?”

“Highly doubt that.” John said as he stepped closer. “Tales like this are just that, tales. Nothing so outrageous could be true.”

“Try working with us for a day...” Owen muttered. The he centered himself again. “So then what do you think this is about? Why use this area then?”

“What better a place to hide what you're doing than a place most people may fear? People might come to test their mirth but, a quick scare and they're sent off for good.”

“Makes sense.” Owen nodded. “Question still is, what are they up to though?”

“Saxon used to be a friend of yours yeah?” Gwen asked. “Anything you know about him that may help?”

“Where do you want me to start?” John asked with a sigh, taking a seat on the old couch again. “He always was a bit of an oddity. He was fine when we were younger but...he started to go a bit nutters as we got older. Always caught him talking to no one, just...carrying on a conversation with himself. I'd ask him about it but, he'd fervently deny it ever happening. Like my eyes were rubbish or something. Shortly before he disappeared...things started getting odd...”

“Odd how?” Tosh asked.

“Nothing I would have associated with him. Not till now anyway. Thinking about how nutters he got...He always was a bit off, true...but he got worse after this kid tried to beat him up...was never the same after that. Everyone was the enemy after that...cept me. For a while anyway. He started to turn on me too then. He broke into our house one day, after school. My parents were still at work at the time…I caught him in my bedroom spray painting all this stuff on my walls...pictures...maybe some language I never saw before. Even now I don't know what it was...”

He quieted for a moment, his mind going back to that day.

Harry hadn't been at school that day, something that had worried John deeply. Harry had been acting real off lately, distant. He rarely came outside if he didn't need to, stopped doing things he loved. He caught him talking to himself more and more often now. That was something he had stopped asking him about at that point, since the last time he did, Harry had turned on him quickly and had a swing at him. He had barely avoided his friends fist.

He got home that day and dropped his bag just inside the door, heading for the kitchen for a snack. He grabbed a banana and a soda and headed up to his room, hoping to sneak a little gaming time in before his parents got back and made him do his homework. But as he reached the top of the stairs, he could hear an odd sound. Hissing was it? He paused for a moment, banana dangling half out of his mouth. Deciding against heading for his room right off, which is where the sound was coming from, he made his way to his parents room instead. He quietly opened the door and made his way inside, trying his best to dig in the closet without making noise. He found his fathers cricket bat and slowly made his way back to his room, soda forgotten on their dresser but banana still dangling from his mouth.

He put one hand to the knob, hesitating for a moment before swinging the door open and raising the bat, rushing forward and giving a muffled battle cry. He was sure he couldn't look very threatening with a bloody banana hanging from his mouth. He stopped though as the perpetrator turned, revealing himself as Harry.

He lowered the bat slightly, a confused look on his face. But his defenses went back up when Harry raised the spray can at him, aiming for his eyes. He yelped, dropping the banana as he raised the cricket bat sideways, blocking the spray that would have nailed him dead in the eyes. When he heard the spray stop, he again let out a battle cry, much louder now, as he took a swing at Harry. He missed cracking him upside the head, as Harry was just fast enough to get out of the way, but did hit his hand, knocking the can from it and allowing for a sickening crack from the hand on impact from the bat. That had definitely broken his wrist.

Harry swore as he backed up a few steps, holding his wrist and glaring at John.

“...the hell you on about!?” John yelled as he recovered a bit. It terrified him when he heard the bones in Harry's wrist crack. He wasn't a violent boy, he didn't do things like this. But he hadn't had a choice.

“Look at you. Always demanding answers! You think you're above everyone don't you?” Harry barked at him, not able to stop the tears of pain in his eyes. His wrist was already swelling to three times it's normal size.

“...what are you talking about? When have I ever acted like I was?”

“Way you are is how! How far ahead you are from everyone else! That brain of yours that's so big! You're moving on ahead and leaving me behind! You said you'd never do that!”

“Harry...what are you...I'm not leaving you behind...”

“You are! You said we'd always be like brothers you did! Blood don't matter! Brothers all the way! But you lied didn't you!? You're moving off and forgetting me!”

“I'm moving off!? You're the one who won't talk to me! Every time I try to ask you whats wrong you just...just...tell me to bugger off or something! If anyone’s moving off it's you!”

Harry gave a yell and before John could react, he was on him. He collided with him like a freight train, sending the cricket bat flying off to one side while he and Harry slammed down hard to the floor. Being on the bottom, John took a big blow, the wind being knocked out of him as his back hit. It prevented him from doing much in the way of defense, and so he took a few nasty blows to the face before he even had enough strength to at least raise his arms to block. Harry sure could do some nasty damage even with one hand, he had to admit that despite the situation.

Mind running wildly, he ran through all the martial arts movies he had seen, trying to figure a way out of this mess. He really had no idea how to fight that well. He'd only been lucky before. Looks like he was going to have to change that from here on out. 

Finally, face overtaken in pain, he tried whatever came to mind first. He took his right leg and hooked it around one of Harry's just as Harry was moving to grab at his throat. He wasn't allowing that though, so as soon as he tried that, John clasped his hands together and smashed them down hard on Harry's wrists. Harry screamed in pain as his broken wrist burned and flared, sharp pain running up and down his arm. Using the moment, John managed to flip him over using the leg he had hooked on him. He then immediately laid in on him. Landing blow after blow on him till, at last, another voice was heard. Before he knew what was going on, he was being lifted through the air and dropped a little roughly on the bed. Neither boy moved as they realized it was John's father.

“What the hell are you to on about!?” His father barked, glaring at the both of them. His mother was just coming in now, bringing cold cloth's for the both of them.

John went off a mile a minute, trying to tell his father exactly what had happened, his arms flailing about as he pointed out the spray painted walls. His father only now noticed this since he was too busy breaking the boys up.

With a scowl, he guided both boys downstairs and into the kitchen, planting them both down in a chair, Harry, a bit more rougher than John, for obvious reasons. His mother continued to clean up both boys while his father got on the phone with the police. That had been the last day he ever had a proper conversation with Harry. He wasn't allowed around anymore. For the longest time John thought maybe he had disappeared because he was sent of to some boys reformatory or something. He thought otherwise now.

“..John?” 

The worried voice of Rose brought him back to the present. He shook his head a bit, trying to clear everything out of his mind. “Sorry, what?”

“I asked if you were alright. You went quiet for a bit...”

“Sorry...got caught up in things is all...”

He then gave a short version of what his mind had just gone through moments ago, not wanting to go through the whole thing yet again.

“...maybe he actually went off and joined some sort of group...I don't know.” John continued. “He wasn't a daft boy, he really wasn't. He's quite brilliant actually...just in the wrong way...the worst way...”

“Can you remember any of the things he drew? Even a bit?” Owen pressed on. Strict and professional, no emotion in this one.

Gwen gave him a good knock on the arm and glared at him.

John waved a hand slightly at her, too tired emotionally to complain right now.

“Circles, lines, dots...he always did watch a bunch of sci fi. Maybe he just watched too much Star Wars, I don't know. They have messed up shapes like that. If it's something else, I'm sure you'll find it. But honestly I think he was just out of it at that point. I don't think he was involved with whoever he's involved with at that time.”

Owen nodded, seeming to think that was a good conclusion to that. Groups did recruit young, but that would be a bit noticeable if kids kept disappearing.

The room stayed quiet for a moment, as it seemed they were at a bit of a loss as to what to do next. That is till they heard hurried footsteps and looked over as Jack walked in.

“...thought you'd be staying with Ianto?” Owen asked.

“He's alright...he ordered me off anyway...”

Gwen smirked a bit at him. “Need I ask what he threatened you with?”

“No.” He said, diverting his gaze. “You lot all look way down though...what just happened?”

Gwen took up explaining this time, giving John a rest from it. 

Jack only scowled. “Well, we can see where he started losing it at at least. But seeing how messed up he was then, god knows how messed up he is now...I think we're only seeing the surface of Harold Saxon.”

“...I want to talk to him.” John said at last, standing up.

“I don't think that's a good idea John...”

“Jack...I might be the only one who can talk to him. Falling out or not...even he has to admit I'm the only one he's ever really trusted...he may think I've abandoned him...but I doubt he's been surrounded by friends all these years. He'll hesitate for me. In terms of family...we're all we have...”

“...I'll be watching from the shadows though...I'll be damned if I leave you with that psychopath. You haven't seen him in years John, I've seen him recently...he's not safe to be around, but I know you won't let me stop you.”

“Damn right there Jack.”

“John...” Rose said as she moved over, worry etched all over her features.

“...” He looked at her, staying quiet for a few moments before speaking again. “...find someplace to hide her Jack. This is too dangerous.”

“John, no! I told you I'm not backing down from this! I'm going along!”

“No, you're not. There really is no reason for you to be tangled up in this. If Harold's involved, then this could become personal, and if it becomes personal, he'll use you to get to me.”

Jack stayed quiet as he watched them, chewing a bit at his bottom lip. He thought back to the dock, back when he figured out Rose's flat had just been a setup for them, how technically they already had been using her. And with that knowledge, there was no 'if' they'd use her. But 'how' they'd use her.

“...Johns right Rose. I know you want to help as much as you can, but we really don't know what Harry might try. Maybe you really should...”

And there it was. Jack was a fool, he should have stopped while he was a head. She was on him now, index finger poking him so hard in the chest it made him wince. He could vaguely see the looks of his companions out of the corners of his eyes, a mixture of shock and mild amusement. Owen looked most amused, getting to see his boss taken down quite a few pegs.

“Now you listen here Jack Harkness. I've made my point very clear that I'm going to help, and no amount of prodding's going to push me off this track. And I'm especially not going to back down when someone close to me could be in dire danger.”

This drew John's attention from where he had plastered his eyes to the floor. She was talking about him yes?

“We don't know what's going on here, what they're doing. It could be any number of things, the world itself could be at stake for all we know. You lot need all the help you can get, so no, I'm not backing down. I'm not being hidden away somewhere like some scared child, and I'm not letting any of my friends, or anyone for that matter, be hurt! Now, Jack Harkness and John Smith, suck it up and deal with the fact I'm helping! You got it, yeah?”

Both men swallowed deeply and only nodded. Like dealing with a wolf in sheep’s clothing this one.

“Good. Now drop it and lets get on to figuring out what we're doing, yeah?”

“Guess she told you.” Tosh said, both her and Gwen smirking to high heaven.

“Don't rub it in.” Jack said, though inwardly, he was quite proud of their little Rose Tyler.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

Harry stood quietly in the darkened room, adjusting his tie out of nervousness rather than any form of mild grooming.  
He'd been standing there for what seemed like hours now, which was in actuality only about fifteen minutes. Still, a lifetime by his standards. He didn't know why he was nervous, he shouldn't be really. He was clever, he had nothing to fear. He was above all others...well, except his higher up. He could brag about how unemotional he could be. How...psychotic he could get. But it still didn't matter when facing his 'boss'. In all the years he was involved with the organization, he had once to see the mans face. Whenever they met, they always met like this. A darkened room on the top floor of the high rise building. You could slightly see where the window was, the shades blocking most the light out but leaving a slight gray patch in the darkness to show where the light managed to cut through. If only slightly. Above him was the only real light in the room. A coned ceiling fixture that hung just over his head. It was where he was instructed to stand whenever he entered the room. He was to stand no where else, to move no where else. Doing so would bring a strict punishment down on him. Despite his 'better than thou' attitude, he did exactly as he was told. There were so many things in his life no one knew about, things he dare not speak of. So to hear of any kind of punishment, with no idea in the slightest what it entailed, garnered his utmost compliance.

He growled slightly, he'd have had this over sooner if he hadn't had to sidetrack his attempt earlier because he was called to the docks.

“Welcome Mr. Saxon.” A voice echoed through the darkness. It caught him off guard and he actually flinched slightly, something he tried to hide quickly.

“There is no need to fear me Mr. Saxon. For now anyway. Now, what is it you have to report?”

“Some of the staff sir, I've discovered they've been leaking information. I've had them dealt with.”

“And do you believe there may be others involved with this...traitorous act?”

“It's possible sir. We've gone through several personnel sweeps over the years and we haven't come across one problem, till Jack Harkness was hired that is.”

“So you believe he may have caused many to question themselves? Their positions?”

“Yes sir. Without any doubt.”

“Who is it that hired Mr. Harkness?”

“...” Harold paused a moment, swallowing hard. Dread weighed heavy on his heart. “...it was me sir. His background was clean, his record made him perfect for the job. There was never a report of issues, he didn't question orders...”

“Are you sure of that? Mr. Harkness has been know for his...promiscuity. One would wonder what he may do to keep certain things out of his records.”

“...I didn't take that into account...sir.”

“Clearly.”

He could hear the wheels rolling on the carpeted floor, the almost silent thud of footsteps that only moved a slight bit forward. He assumed that he stopped just in front of his desk. This was proven when he heard the creak of wood as he either sat on it or leaned against it.

“I'll look passed this for the time being 'Harold'. But only for the time being.”

Harry swallowed again. His first name was only ever used when he was possibly in an extremely tight pinch.

“What I can't look passed right now...” He continued on, “Is how you just let him walk out of here. What in your right mind, or not in this case, made you let him go? He should have been dealt with on the spot. When did you have concerns with him anyway?”

“...when I discovered he was...he was friends with John Smith...”

“Is that so? Now, was that just coincidentally discovered around that time? Or did you only find out because you looked into it only BECAUSE he was friends with John?”

Harold only scowled, nothing he said now could dig him out of this hole he was in.

“As I thought. You found out he was friends with a childhood friend that fucked you over, so you tried to look into him in hopes of finding something you could nail him with. Something that might possibly effect John as well? GODDAMIT NONE OF THIS IS FOR YOUR PERSONAL VANDETTA!” He yelled as he slammed a hand down on his desk. Harold winced as he heard him move again, probably pushing off the desk.

“You didn't do your job well enough, you only discovered his treachery while using our resources for YOUR PERSONAL GAIN, and now he's wandering around out there helping them!” He moved again till he was standing just out of Harold's eyesight, but just close enough for his breath to touch his face. A dangerous move many would think, but it wasn't really. Something about this man made you freeze in your tracks. You did not disobey him, and you did not under any circumstances try to attack him.

“And what of his little group of friends? The ones he runs that damn side group with? How long did it take you to find out about that? Or didn't you know about it at all?”

Harold's eyes flashed upwards, whether they were actually looking where his boss's eyes were, he didn't know.

“I thought as much. You were so promising when I found you.” He said as he turned away from him, walking back and flopping in his seat. “You've sunken quite a bit haven't you?”

“Sir...I...”

“Don't even try Harold. You have jeopardized this whole operation. Do you think I can just let this slide? We have to clean up the mess that you helped create. Now, if I didn't think you were still useful and could learn from this mistake, I'd kill you where you stand. But I think you can still be useful. But, there still has to be a price paid. I'm knocking you down a few positions. Quite a few actually. I'm sending you out to Scotland.”

“Field work? And out there? But...”

“But nothing! You did this to yourself!”

“You know they must have figured it out by now, that they'll be heading out there...”

“Yes, I do. And you will personally clean up your mess. When they come, you will kill all of them. No one spared, and no one else does it for you. You will do it. And there will be someone there to make sure you do it. If for whatever reason you don't do it for...sentimental reasons lets say...”

Harold stared into the darkness, he could almost feel the glare that was no doubt being thrown into his direction. 

“...they will still die. But you'll be joining them. Do I make myself clear, Harold?”

“...ye...yes sir. Crystal sir...”

“Good, now get out. I'll have someone sent to your office in an hour to transport you.”

“Yes sir...” He turned to go. But was stopped as his boss spoke, adding something as if it was just an after thought.

“Oh, and about your little incident at the docks? I don't want a failure like that again either. You should have made sure they were disposed of, not walking off to save your own ass. You can't hide it Harold, I know you're scared of Harkness, all of them in fact. That's why this little test is needed. If you can't kill them, then you're too weak to be here. And useless to me. Remember that. Now get out.”

Harold didn't nod, didn't vocalize anything, just turned round promptly again and quickly vacated the room. After he'd slipped out of the office and rounded the corridor to another hall, he leaned against the wall. He took a few deep breaths before sliding down the wall and taking a seat hard on the floor. 

He covered his face with his hands, arms trembling as he tried to recompose himself. Only that man, that horrible terrible man, was able to do this to him. It was like, he knew his deepest fears, his deepest secrets, and used them against him. Well, of course he did. This group knew everything about everyone after all. Of course he'd know about the worst period of his life. How to exactly talk to him to paralyze him so much he couldn't retaliate even if he wanted to. It all actually made him question what he was doing here again. What was all this for? Was this really worth it?

He shook the thoughts from his head as quickly as they had come. Of course this was worth it, there was no other way. He had no where to go, no one waiting for him. The only person he had, his 'brother', was better than him. Was so far beyond him. He accused him of leaving him on purpose, but he knew he wasn't leaving him behind, not entirely anyway. It was his mind he was angry at. How much smarter he had become over him. How little he had to work compared to how much he had to. How much he tried and failed at while John barely need lift a finger.

Growling, he got to his feet again. No, he needed to be here, wanted to be here. He wanted to crush John under his foot for having it so much easier than him. For not facing what he had to.  
He narrowed his eyes and straightened his tie again, holding his head high. He would do as he was told, he would kill them all. And there would be no sentiment involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, not too much to say this time. Just hope you're all still enjoying.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John. against his better judgement, goes off on his own to talk to Harry. It ends about as well as anyone thinks it would...and at the same time worse when Harold confesses a few dark secrets to him.

John had himself propped up on the windowsill, legs drawn up under his chin, head resting upon them. Despite all he had said earlier, he wasn't really sure he actually did want to try to talk to Harry now. He was hard enough to deal with as a kid, he wasn't going to be any easier now. And with what Jack and Ianto had just gone through, it certainly wasn't going to be any easier.

He sighed as he moved his head so it was leaning against the glass of the window, glass he was surprised hadn't been broken yet in this run down building.  
He looked out over the overgrown lot below him, only bits and pieces of the pavement showing beneath the overgrowth. Time moves on, things are forgotten and left to rot...people too.

He shook his head, forgetting it was propped against the window at the moment, his head connected with a thud and he cursed. That's what he gets for allowing his mind to wander again, going over his own mortality.

“John?”

He turned his head slowly, letting a small smile crack as he saw Rose standing there.

“Hey.” He said, voice sounding rough and almost as though it hadn't been used in ages.

“Are you alright?”

“Yup. Just...thinking again.”

“All you ever do it seems.”

“My job to think.” He said with a chuckle, shifting his position so he was sitting facing her now. “What's up?”

“Jack brought food if you're hungry.”

“Thanks but, I'm not really, no.”

“...you haven't eaten much since we got here...maybe you should try?”

“Not sure I can. My stomachs just...up and down a lot lately.”

“...” She moved closer to him, squeezing her way between him and the other side of the window frame. It was a wider window so there was room, but just enough. They were elbow to elbow.

“Do you...do you really think Saxon will listen to you?”

“...I don't know, but I have to try. He's being used, I know it. I have to try to break him free of it. Plus, if I manage that, he may tell us everything about whats going on...”

“You hope anyway. There's a lot of people who don't trust him, and rightly so. How do you know he won't try to trick you or something? Lie to you and lure you into a trap?”

“Risk I'll have to take I guess.”

“...and what about us?”

He turned to look at her, a questioning expression on his face.

“I know you're so used to only having to deal with you. You've...made decisions that will only really affect you, or only affect you because you won't tell anyone else about them. But that's not the case anymore John. There are people all around you now, people that worry about you. Whatever decision you make now, affects all of us.”

“...I am the only one who can talk to him. He won't listen to anyone else, and that's a fact. Is it possible he'll trick me? Yes. But it's a risk I have to take Rose...and don't think I'm not thinking about you all...because I am. That's why I'm doing this...”

“But...what if...what if they kill you?”

John bit back any answer he was thinking of, instead just deciding to stare at her. He couldn't promise that wouldn't be a possible outcome. Couldn't promise that everything would be alright, that he'd be back in no time. The chances of that being the outcome were too great. All he could do was promise to be careful, though even he felt that'd be a lie. He'd do anything to end this, far from being careful.

So instead he reached over and took her hand, clasping it gently between both of his. “...just have faith in me Rose...that's all I can ask and all I can promise...”

She stared quietly at him for a long moment, eyes wet with unshed tears. For a moment he wondered if she'd pull away from him, get upset with him again. But instead she leaned in, laying her head against his shoulder.

“...okay. I promise then. I'll have faith in you John...”

He stiffened up for a moment, unaccustomed by the action, but slowly his shoulders relaxed a bit and he maneuvered his arm enough to get it around her without displacing her head too much.

“...I'm going to do all I can Rose...but you know I can't make any real promises...I don't know what'll happen when I get there...”

“I understand...anything you want me to do in the meantime?”

“Work with Jack and the others. Get Intel on the area in the moors. Make sure we have a good and proper layout for getting in and out.”

“...what do you think is really going on there?”

“Well, I highly doubt King Arthur’s army is hiding there but, has to be a reason for it being that area. Though, far as I know, there is no cave there.”

“Story said it was hidden, so who knows?”

“Story is just that, a story.”

“Stories are always based on at least a little fact.”

“...got me there.” He said with a chuckle.

They fell quiet for a few moments, listening as Owen and Jack started a little spat in the other room. The two seemed to find it very hard to get along at the moment. John almost felt like running right in there and smacking the both of them but, he restrained from it. Instead he looked down at Rose, who now had her face buried in his chest. She was scared, there was no denying. There was also no denying that she'd never admit it, she just really wasn't the type. But showing it...she only really ever showed it to him he realized. She held a strong trust for him, a trust he'd never really felt before. And it almost made him feel like he would move the moon and stars for her. No, not almost, he would. If he could he would. What the hell had she done to him anyway? He'd gone from just wanting to be left alone, to actually wanting people around, namely her. What was this anyway?

A loud crash stirred him from his musings, and both he and Rose looked towards the doorway.

“...those two trying to kill each other?” Rose asked, looking up at him.

“I don't know. Sure sounds like it. And they're helping us...”

“That's terrifying.”

“Should we go try to break them up?”

She shook her head, laying her head against his shoulder again. “Tosh and Gwen are in there, they'll keep the peace. Or Gwen will scream their ears off.”

He chuckled again and slipped his arm back around her, only now realizing how easy the action came to be now. They stayed quietly like that for some time, listening to the sounds from the room over. Gwen's loud voice did indeed bellow out and soon enough the room fell quiet. Bout bloody time too, John was starting to lose his mind. He couldn't understand half of what they were yelling about and honestly he didn't care. He just wanted them to shut up.

Owen came barging out of the room not long after though, and the two quickly pulled away from each other, as if they were two teens about to be caught doing something they shouldn't.

Jack had stopped in the doorway, arms crossed and shaking his head at Owens retreating form.

“Can you believe that?”

“Believe what?” John asked, nervously pulling at his earlobe.

“How did you not hear that?”

“Wasn't paying attention.”

“What? Were you two busy having a snog session or something?” A grin played at his face on that suggestion.

Rose turned so red she almost looked the shade of her namesake, while John stuttered nervously, trying to explain nothing had happened.

Jack only laughed at the two of them, clearly believing they had at least wanted to.

“Why am I defending myself to you anyway?” John asked with a huff. “Not like it's any of your business anyway.”

“So you were?”

“Sod off mate!”

“Alright, alright.” Jack said as he put his hands up in defense. “I'm done then. But if you two are done doing...whatever it was you were doing, come eat. You're gonna need it.”

Finding his stomach was also plotting against him, John at last agreed.

 

Hours passed and everyone had finally fallen asleep rather late into the night. Owen had returned shortly after the sun had set, ignoring Jack the whole time, and disappeared into an adjoining room. Only John was awake now, and with plans of his own.

He got up from his makeshift bed of blankets in a far corner and went for his coat, quietly slipping it on. The only way he was going to be able to do things his way, was if he left everyone else out of it. So with his mind made up, he slipped passed everyone as quietly as he could and left the building, careful to take random directions, just in case. He knew of at least two places he could look for Harold at, hopefully he'd be at one or the other. And seeing as trying to get into the building he worked at would be near impossible, and possibly suicidal, he decided for the docks. He had to of showed up there for a reason, maybe it was where he held his office at now? Or at the very least maybe he oversaw operations there?

Was worth a try either way, so he continued on, trying to remember anything Jack or Owen had said about the area to point out the exact building.

Getting in was easy once he found the area, too easy for his liking. The place did look shutdown for the evening, and hopefully devoid of people. Well, except for Harold he hoped. He didn't want to have come all this way just to have it be fruitless. Though would they even still be here, since Jack and the others had infiltrated? Wouldn't it be in their best interest to at least move whatever they had stocked up here?

His confidence was waning, he was beginning to feel as though eyes were everywhere. This was a mistake, he knew that for sure now. He had to get out of here, come back with Jack like he should have to begin with.

That...wasn't going to happen though. Headlights lit up the area from behind him, projecting his shadow against a shipping crate well ahead of him.   
He stopped, hesitant to turn around. He assumed if they wanted him dead they would have just shot him already. Unless they were playing games with him, these people seemed like the kind to do just that.

“John Smith. I should have known you'd come out of the woodwork at some point.”

“...” Slowly, John turned around, squinting as he was blinded by the lights. He could only make out a dark shape standing to the side of the car, but that was about it. But the voice was unmistakeable.

“...Harry?”

The shape moved, heading towards the car and reaching inside it seemed. John stiffened, thinking maybe he could be grabbing a weapon. But instead the lights went off, throwing the area into darkness.

“So, I'm going to have a stab at the reason you're here John. Going to try to talk me out of this are you? That's right isn't it?”

John's eyes had started to adjust at this point, and he could make out more of the figure. It was indeed Harold, there was no doubt about that.

“Well, you came all this way to try yes? Why make it worthless to you? Come on them, you want to talk, then we'll talk.” He said as he turned and started to walk in the opposite direction.

“...why not here?” 

“Too many ears out here John. Thought you were smarter than that. Come along then.” He said as he motioned over his shoulder with a hand, beckoning him.

“...I'm not a dog...” John followed anyway, not sure if he was about to make the biggest mistake of his life or not.

They walked in silence for about ten minutes, before Harold stopped and opened a door to one of the warehouses. Without waiting, he stepped inside, throwing the lights on as he did so. By the time John had entered, Harold was halfway up the stairs to the catwalk above.

Looking around, John noticed the busted crates and blood stains on the floor, the chair that still sat in the same broken state among the crates. This must have been where the fight took place he guessed.

“You coming or what? Haven't got all night you see.”

John only glared at him before following him up the stairs, walking into the only room at the top.

Harold already had the light on and was sitting behind the metal desk, legs up and hands crossed on his lap.

“Shut the door eh? Born in a barn were you?”

“...” John did as he was told, taking a seat opposite Harold afterward.

“Well John, can't say I thought our reunion would be like this.”

“Never thought we'd have a reunion to be honest.” He said with a scowl.

“You almost sound like you regret it.”

“Having to see you like this? Yeah, I regret it.”

“We were too different, there was no way we'd be friends forever. You had to of seen that.”

“No, I didn't. I didn't see anything wrong with our friendship, only you did.”

“Typical John. Trying to save everyone. Tried so hard to save me, but did it ever occur to you that maybe I didn't want saving?”

“That's a lie. Or did you forget the fight we had in my bedroom, what you accused me of?”

“I was young and naive.”

“You were scared and alone. You saw demons that weren't there. You needed help Harold, you still do.”

“And there you go again. I didn't need help, and I don't need help. Why must you think that every decision I make in my life is a cry for help?”

“Because they are. Every decision you made after that day, when that kid jumped you, has been to make yourself out to be something you weren't. To look strong so no one would ever threaten you again. You used fancy words and conniving to get people to play into your hands. And when people refused to play along, you got mad. Like a five year old who can't share his toys.”

“Shut up.”

John leaned forward, settling his hands on the desk. “You accused me of leaving you behind...I never would have done that and you know it. I was just entering a zone you didn't like. One you couldn't control. It was different and it scared you. You knew that I would have to go away for a while, at a point in your life where you couldn't stand to be alone, where you had no one really.”

“You don't know anything.”

“I know more then you think I do. And your actions that day proved it. Your response to the situation.”

“Aye? And what did it prove exactly?”

“Learned behavior...”

Silence fell between the two men, neither moving. John kept his eyes on him, waiting for a reaction of any sort, especially a threatening one. But for the most part, so far anyway, Harold sat quietly, face unreadable. John swallowed hard. That was the most fearful situation to be in with Harold, the one where you couldn't tell what was going on in his mind.

He was growing uncomfortable under Harold's gaze, so much so that he leaned back a bit, not falling flat to the chair back; but back enough.

Still Harold said nothing, his only actions being the slow blinking every now and again, almost like he was trying to peer into John's soul.

It happened in a flash, John only able to throw his eyes wide but unable to react any other way. Harold had thrown himself forward and over the desk, crashing into him. Both fell hard to the floor, loud cracking sound echoing as the chair broke beneath John. He hissed in pain, feeling long bits of splinters stabbing into his back.

“You...know nothing!” Harold yelled as he grabbed at his collar with both hands, pulling him up a bit. “How could you possibly know? Your life was all cushy it was! Family so loving it was sickening! Mum and dad who rarely if ever fought! Not...pushing all their dreams on you! You couldn't possibly know what the fuck I was going through!”

“...Harry...”

“Shut up! Shut the fuck up!”

John had to bite back the sharp pain that was running through his back. The more upset Harry got, the more he jostled John, forcing the splinters deeper.

“That brain of yours...you could have the world if you wanted it! And it's not like you even once helped me out! All you did was constantly go on and on about how you were getting to skip this grade or that...how you were going on to University! It was always, ALWAYS about you!”

“...no...I...”

“Remember that one day...you came over to get me, when we were heading off to go swimming? That black eye I had? First words out of your mouth were, 'who'd you piss off now?' You never even questioned it, not another thought even crossed your mind. I was going to tell you but you just shook your head and went on about University offers! You remember that don't you? Don't you!?”

“...yes...I do...” He answered, his face falling a bit.

“That was my dad you know...my dad gave me that damn shiner...”

John's jaw fell a bit, his mind searching for words he didn't have. “...you...but they looked for you...when you disappeared...like they...” He finally managed to start.

Harold just continued on his own tirade. “You always prided yourself on listening...on your friends being important to you...that we were like brothers! Yet every damn moment of every damn day was about you!” 

He pulled his arm back at that point, smashing John in the face and letting go with his other hand so he'd smack against the floor. John winced as yet another pain racked his body, gritting his teeth as he waited for the stars to clear from his eyes.

“I never mattered...only you did...and I couldn't stay there anymore and watch it. To take the crap my father gave me! Or the silence my mum gave me! I found people who felt I was worth something, that felt I truly did have useful skills. And after years of hard work, I'm finally at the top! I'm finally in a position where I can lord over you!”

“Harry...I'm sorry...I never meant...it was never my intention to make you feel like you meant so little...I just...I got too excited...”

“I don't except excuses John. And stop calling me Harry, he's dead. It's Harold...or to you, your Master...The Master...I've been controlling your fate longer than you even think I have been.”

“...what do you mean? What are you on about?”

Harold grinned broadly at that point, gripping John's collar and pulling him up so he was mere inches from his face.

“I wanted you to know pain. I wanted you to feel exactly what it was like to truly feel alone. Your parents accident was no accident. I caused it. I killed them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, went about as well as you thought it would eh?


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Harold's admission, John is left to deal with the aftermath. Is it the truth? Is he playing games with him? And if it is true, will John be able to keep himself centered, or will he snap?

For the longest time John could do nothing, he just stared up at Harold, eyes wide and unblinking. He hadn't heard that right, he couldn't have. Was Harold...did he just...no, he couldn't have. He didn't just admit to killing his parents. Harold had gotten lost along the way but there's no way he'd have done this...was there? Maybe now yes, but...then?

John's mind ran wild with possibilities. Maybe Harold was just messing with his mind, trying to screw with him enough to keep him from being much of a threat. Because even though Harold would never admit it, that's what he was, a threat. He had always been. John had always thought that Harold was just playing off some farce his mind had made up about him, and maybe he had been. But that was in the past. The present, right here, was a whole different kind of thinking. A true threat. He couldn't help but realize now that he was stronger than Harold, at least in some aspects. Maybe his mind was a bit sharper than Harold's, but Harold was no slouch either. He was damn smart, scary smart, even if he didn't believe that about himself. He was the kind of smart that made John suddenly very afraid for his own life. He knew he was making a mistake before when he decided to come here alone, but now...it was a fatal mistake. He knew now, if Harold's admission was true, he was in very real danger of death.

Finally, John narrowed his eyes. As much as he wanted to go down the bargaining route, try to bring him around, he knew that was no longer possible. And, if he was to be blatantly honest with himself, he may not even want to. The urge to save his oldest friend was slipping further and further from him, turning to an icy feeling. It was being replaced now with a new feeling as his anger grew. He could feel the heat rising from the depths of his very being. This was no longer his friend, he was a murderer. The man who took his family from him.

Harold must have sensed the change, even if his eyes hadn't been narrowed at him. He could see the sparks growing into an intensifying pyre within him. Suddenly, Harold wasn't so sure of himself.  
He tried to regain his composure, strengthening his grip on John's shirt as if this alone would keep him from the inevitable explosion that was waiting in the wings.  
He brought one of his hands back and clenched it tight, hoping a good couple blows to the face would hinder that thought.  
But as he brought his fist forward, John caught it with practiced ease, the burning in his eyes brighter than ever.

“Why would you...you bastard!” The grip he had on Harold's hand tightened so much that Harold almost cried out.  
With as much force as he could muster, John pushed forward on his arm and sent him flailing backwards into the wall, where he hit with a resounding 'crack'.

John was on his feet before Harold even had a chance to open his eyes. All he could do was flinch as he watched John close the distance between them, like watching a storm in the distance you knew you had no time to escape.

In the next moment, he was off the floor and yanked to his feet, back slamming against the wall again. John had a hand wrapped tightly around his throat though, the other buried in the collar of his shirt.

“How could you do that?” John asked practically through his teeth, his eyes narrowed so far it almost set a shadow around his eyes. “If you had a problem with me then that was fine, but my parents had nothing to do with it!”

Harold grunted a few times, trying to get some form of speech out but was unable to with how tightly John had a grip on his throat. He brought his hands up at this point, gripping his wrists tightly and even pleading with his eyes. For the first time since he was younger, he was afraid. Properly afraid. Sure, his boss was a terrifying figure, and he feared him more then anything. But somehow when it's the people who you use to hold so close to you that are trying to kill you, it makes you almost want to melt into a ball and cry uncontrollably.

He gripped John's wrists tighter now, nails digging into his flesh and bringing forth small streams of blood from within.

 

John paid him little mind as he kept his hand tight at his throat, though somehow just loose enough to let small bits of air to flow. Just enough to keep him alive till he got his answers.

“What'd you do then? Run them off the road with your car aye? No, that'd leave too much of a possibility for tracking your car, tire tracks and all. So how'd you do it then eh? I'd say you were too much of a sniveling git to do it yourself, but you outright said you did. So how? You lead them out there somehow?”

It was only now that he relaxed his grip slightly, just enough to allow Harold to speak.

Harold swallowed hard a few times, trying to make sure his throat even still worked anymore. He was almost sure that his trachea had been crushed beyond belief.

“Well talk then!”

Harold winced and pulled his eyes away from him, far from confident anymore. “I...they...they hadn't seen you in so long...you were always busy at Uni. So I called them out to the old vacation home they had...not very hard to sound like you...”

“You hadn't seen me in years, how...”

“Who says I hadn't? I wanted to see just how far ahead of me you'd keep getting. I watched you for years, took in everything you did so I could use it one day. Never really thought I'd get the chance to, since things got so...busy. But then you had to go and get involved with everything, and your friends followed right in. I had everything I needed to use against you.”

“Rose...”

“Was the best one to hit first. Wonder how hard she would have smacked you if she saw how you'd lock on her arse when she turned round?”

Some of his confidence returned as he ranted, but that only lasted so long as he felt John's grip tighten again, causing him to gasp for air.

"Know this 'Harry', you are strolling on very thin ice, so thin that the sounds of it cracking are all around you. So I'd watch what comes out of your mouth if you know what's good for you."

Harold tried to swallowed, but it turned to a gagging cough as his throat was still too constricted. 

John released it a bit again and urged him to continue with his eyes.

Harold cleared his throat a few times before mentally stepping backwards in thought, deciding to answer his previous question.

"So...as I said, I used your voice, pretended to be you. Asked them to come out to the old cottage for the weekend. Once they were close enough...made sure their tire blew...made it blow...right on that sharp curve. You know the rest..."

"...how could you...how were you so...cold? You just...what? Killed them and walked away? Left them there like that? Did you even check to see if they had died on impact?"

"No one could have survived that and you know it. I did my job..."

"...wait. You did your job? That was before I got involved...what job?"

Harold bit his tongue, knowing he had slipped up.

"Dammit Harold tell me! What job!?"

Harold squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, choosing his words carefully. "...your dad use to be involved...he...turned his back on everything..."

For a moment John's grip faltered and that was all Harold needed to be able to push him off. John did little in defense as he stumbled back a bit, keeping himself from falling over by steadying himself of Harold's desk.

Harold in the meantime rubbed at his throat, coughing a few times to get the feeling of being strangled to go away.

John couldn't even look at him at this point, even though he knew he shouldn't take his eyes off him for long. But he couldn't help it, his mind was trying it's hardest to wrap itself around all this information, but it couldn't. For once his mind was failing him.

Harold couldn't make a move if he wanted to, he was till recovering. He had far underestimated his oldest friend, and he had nearly paid for the action. At this moment, he had no doubt John would have killed him for his transgressions. Though unlike himself, John would regret it the rest of his life.  
But as he watched his former friend struggling within the confines of his own mind, he found himself questioning now too? Did he really not regret anything that happened, or did he?

"What is this group of yours anyway?"

Harold jumped at the question, not expecting it. But even though John had spoken, he hadn't looked up. He was glaring at his hands, barely suppressed anger evident on his face. The slightest wrong word and Harold could be in for it again.

"You know I can't tell you that. You know damn well they'll kill me if I do."

"And honestly Harry I could care less if they do. You killed my family, and god knows who else. Frankly I don't think you deserve to live any longer."

"And who are you to make that assumption eh? You've always gone on and on about second chances. Giving people the time and space to change, because people can change. You always said that, always believed that. And I guess in hindsight that's true. Look at us, we changed. I quit being that weak little child I use to be, and you had it in your mind to kill me just now. People can change, just not for the better. So the question is, just how much have you changed John? Could you really let me die?"

John finally looked up at him, the fire in his eyes back and burning brighter than before. With barely contained rage he made his way over to Harold, stopping mere inches from the man and staring him right in the eyes.

"People do change, all the time, and it's either for the better or for the worst. I have changed...and the new me...no second chances, I'm that sort of man now."

Harold only swallowed, barely masking the shiver that had just run down his spine.

"Now, you bloody well better tell me the truth right now Harry, or you're going to be wishing for death over what I'll do to you."

Again Harold swallowed, but conceded. Stepping carefully around him, he made his way over to his desk and took a seat, keeping his eyes on John at all times.   
John, for his part, did the same, moving over and pulling a chair up in front of the desk. He took a seat slowly, keeping his eyes locked on Harold's, making sure he felt extremely uncomfortable.

"For starters...I haven't actually been there myself. In fact my first outing out there was about to happen. So you have to understand what I know could be made up. They don't really owe it to me to tell the truth."

"Just get on with it Harry before I die of old age."

"Well you know the story, so I don't think I have to fill you in on that part. And I'm sure you don't believe that legend so you know it's a load of crap. But the people do, which works for us."

"Keeps them away. Even if they don't believe in the legend, they avoid it just in case."

"Precisely." Harold said as he leaned back in his chair, propping his feet up on the desk. One look from John though made him drop them back to the floor, though he still stayed in his position otherwise. "Erm, anyway. Yes. No one comes round the area and no one asks questions. Makes it easier for us all around."

"Which leads us back to the question, just what might that be?"

"Impatient aren't you?"

"Pissed off."

Harold loosened his shoulders a bit out of nervousness and continued. "In the old days surviving members of the Templars would use the hidden cave to meet. They kept the story alive to keep people away. Eventually they died off, and the cave fell silent for centuries, till a reformed group claimed it. Modern Templars. Various groups like them with the same ambitions."

"Which were?"

"To change thing's as a starter. But life is rarely kind. Change either didn't happen or didn't last. Greed slowly took over, and the caves turned from a meeting place to a depository."

John blinked a few times, confused. "Depository for what?"

"Artifacts. Artifacts of value or of things that prove the existence of things no one should know of. Proof about people that could change the very world if they learned of it. Proof of Alien life and other worlds...location of Atlantis. They horde these things for the purpose of making money, but mostly...because the one way to change the world without the risk of it falling through your grip, is to control information, knowledge. Thing's the world already knows quite well these days, but far worse. The things hidden in there could topple empires, make all political systems mute. What's hidden in there could out match any military. A new world order is in there John, as they often would say in conspiracy circles. An end to this back and forth rhetoric the world pretends works."

"I won't let that happen, you know that. I won't let any of those things be used in any matter of the sorts. It won't make the world better it'll take it all away. Mankind will be a shell of itself."

"It already is John! Look around you!" Harold yelled as he got to his feet, slamming his hands on the desk. "The world, the people in it, are a shell of themselves! It can't get any better, only worse!"

John stood up now too, keeping in his place in front of the desk and not moving closer. "The world is filled with the good and the bad, it's a rough balance but needed. Too much of one or the other and it would crash. There are people out there that can make a difference with words, actions within means. Not through hidden secrets and...Alien technology. Threats only work so long Harry, and all the threats they pose, will eventually fall short as well. I won't let it happen...people will die if it does and I refuse to allow that."

Harold sniffed a bit at him, pulling a face akin to disgust as he sat back down. "You're a professor John, you teach. Go back to it. You're not the type to save the world."

"Why's that? Because I don't carry a gun? Because I choose words over spilling blood? That makes me unfit to make a difference?" He leaned forward now, settling his hands on the desk as he leaned close but still enough back to pull away if need be. "I am a teacher yes Harry. But of History. Which means I'm a bit like a time traveler. I've seen what happened, and I know it repeats. So I know what this will bring, I know how it will rise and how it will fall. Nothing lasts forever Harry, not even this little plan of theirs. Even if it takes decades or even centuries, it will fall. Someone will bring it down."

"And do you honestly think I'll allow you to stop this? The point is it will last for a long time, and most likely I'll be long dead when it does fall, so it's not my concern."

John only shook his head, standing straight again, arms crossed over his chest. For the longest time neither man spoke, they had reached a stalemate with neither man willing to back down. John knew he'd continue on with their plan, while he himself would do everything possible to stop it, even at the loss of his own life.

"They're using you." John said at last.

This earned him a quirked brow from Harold.

"They'll kill you anyway, you know that right?"

"And you know that how?"

"Groups like this rarely keep a lot of people around. They have fall guys, that's all. It's only the high ranking members that matter. Easier to consolidate power, ration up the rewards. The little people, like you, are just stepping stones. And you're already being placed."

John leaned forward again, eyes locked again on Harold's.

"You're being sent out there to die. But I'm sure you already had that thought cross your mind. You're no where near dumb Harry. You know very well the possibility."

"Shut up. And stop calling me Harry, It's Harold."

John only rolled his eyes and backed off again, he was growing tired of this conversation and he had all he needed to know anyway.

Harold watched him with barely checked apprehension. John was like a caged animal. He'd already blown several times and he was waiting for it to happen again. And the way John was now pacing the office didn't help his prospects. This was nothing new for John, he'd done this since he was a child. When his mind started to ramble on and on, he'd begin to pace, sometimes running his hands over his hair eccentrically; tossing it about. Then there'd be the occasional, 'yes! no! oh yes!'  
It was when he was silent like this that you should fear for your existence. It was rare for John to get like this, and the few times he had ended badly for some kids back in school. He was always in fights, protecting those close to him.

"...I'm dead already John, and you know that."

That caused John to pause and stare at him, left brow quirked.

"Even if I hadn't told you anything...I'm a dead man. You're right, there's many dead by my hands. And many more that will be." He got up from the chair at this point and made his way over. The action causing John to take up a defensive stance.

Harold only raised a hand, indicating he wasn't being threatening. John still didn't shift. Trusting Harold now could be a leathal mistake.

Harold only sighed and stopped a few feet from him. "I did check...you know...I walked up to the car...your dad was already gone...but your mum wasn't."

That admission brought the dark look back to Johns face but Harry ignored it.

"I...I faltered at that moment...when she put her eyes on me. I almost ran...I was so scared...they were the first people I ever killed...and I honestly regretted it. I...I knelt down and held her hand...I stayed with her till she passed..."

John only continued to stare at him, not sure whether or not to believe him. That is till he saw the wetness in Harold's eyes. He was...he was on the verge of tears. But he suppressed them expertly.

"...she gave me words...words to pass on to you. Don't hate...hate does nothing for anyone, and only continues the vicious circle of pain and death. It brings no one back..."

He paused after he said it, trying to keep his calm. He couldn't quite figure out how he had gone from wanting this man dead...to allowing him to break him so easily. But then again...that was John. Always everyone before himself.

"You...you should have taken her words to heart..." John said, choking up as he spoke. He was far less able to keep his emotions locked away.

"Words are rubbish and you know it. In the world we live in, they're far too difficult to live by. You proved that a little bit ago...when you were trying to choke the life from me."

"...how could I not? I did everything for you but you took everything from me! I was your friend when no one would be! I stayed with you through all the shit you got yourself into! And you repay me by killing my family!?"

"Sometimes John...you shouldn't try to save everyone. You never know the consequences."

John backed up a bit as Harold pulled a gun from behind him, eyes glancing towards the door to see if he could make it.

Harold only shook his head. "Many times the world has suffered from misplaced kindness." He walked closer to him slowly, but the gun stayed lowered at his side. "Back in World War One, a British soldier had a German soldier in his sites...but he didn't pull the trigger. He couldn't shoot an unarmed retreating man in the back. That man turned out to be Adolf Hitler...and we all know how that ended..."

"...I know my history..." He said as he kept his eyes on the gun.

"I know you do. And that's why right here, right now, you're going to keep history from repeating itself."

John gave him a puzzled look as Harold took his hand and set the gun in it, closing his fingers over it. 

"You're that British soldier now...and I'm the German one...stop the madness before it starts..."

He backed away from him at that point, standing in the middle of the room with his hands at his side.

John had no idea what to do. The anger was still boiling inside him, every inch of his being was screaming at him to end this. He indeed knew if he let Harold walk out of here, the world would suffer. He also knew if he didn't shoot him, Harold was likely to kill him.

He contemplated his options, mind working through all the possibilities and what if's. But every time he thought he made a choice, he kept thinking of those final moments his parents had. The shock and fear when the tire blew...watching as the trees grew nearer and nearer. His mother having to be comforted by the very man who killed her...

And with that his mind was made up. He slowly raised the gun, eyes frozen on Harold. Harold himself had an almost relieved look on his face, like he was happy it was almost over.

"...I'd rather it be you John. Then my death would be because of what I've done...not because I was just not needed anymore..."

"...you ready then?"

"Honestly? I've been ready for a long time. I've wanted this since the day I was born."

"Yeah...maybe you shouldn't have been born."

"Funny, dad use to tell me that all the time..."

John flinched slightly at that, remembering just what it was Harold had to endure, what it had done to him. That it helped to bring him to this very moment. It was enough to almost make him lower the gun, almost. He was still seeing his parents in his mind, the life leaving their eyes. The terror.  
His rage was so heavy that he could barely hear the pounding of feet behind him, the sliding of feet on the floor as they entered the room and seemingly skidded to a stop.

"John...don't..."

Jack's pleading words finally broke through the rage a bit, enough so he was registering it anyway. Didn't mean he'd listen though.

"John...this isn't you...put that gun down..."

"He killed my parents."

"...what?"

"He killed them...no...murdered them. In cold blood. Kindest people you could have ever known and he snuffed their lives out like they were nothing."

For a moment Jack was quiet, eyes darting between John and Harold. He could understand John's willingness to do it now, the pain, but it didn't make it right.

"...so what? That means you have to become him? Because if you kill him that's just what you'll become."

"I'm doing the world a favor. He's a murderer."

"And what you'll do is no better. This is just revenge John, you're just thinking with your pain, not your mind...your heart. Revenge is no better than murder."

John twitched a few times but otherwise made no other movement to prove it was registering. The only movement he made now was the slow pull of his finger as the trigger started to move.

Harold smiled a bit in front of him, closing his eyes and holding his arms out a bit at his sides, like he was welcoming someone.

But before John could pull the trigger, a soft hand gripped his arm gently. His eyes shot the the right and saw Rose standing there, her slight smile doing nothing to hide the fact she was terrified.

"You can't do this John..."

"But he..."

"He'll be the death of you. You know if you pull that trigger you'll die inside, you'll never be John again." Her grip grew slightly tighter, but only in a way that showed she worried for him. It was the grip of someone who was trying to hold on, for fear of losing someone if they let go. "This isn't what your mum and dad would want...you have to be better than him...you have to choose life over death...you...you have no right to end a life and neither did he..."

Tears ran down her face as she pleaded with him. "You'll pay for his death if you do this...and he'll get away. You'll sit behind bars and...it's not worth it John please? Please don't kill him...don't be him...don't change..."

A tear escaped his eye as well now, trailing a path down his face as he watched her break at his side. He realized he was taking them down with him. It wasn't just about him, it was about them too. If he did this, he'd hurt them immensely.

His shoulders slumped as he let the gun fall to his side, the finger moving away from the trigger. He could hear the releived sigh from Jack but he didn't look his way, nor did he when the gun was carefully prodded from his hand by him.  
Instead he wrapped his arms around Rose and repeated over and over that he was sorry.

Behind them, Harold had taken a seat on his desk, watching as Jack came over to him.

"You're not done yet Saxon. You're coming with us to the moors."

"Guess I was destined to go there anyway, can't even get properly killed when I want to. Must mean I get killed out there."

Jack smacked him upside the head, earning him a glare.

"Don't you dare ever get someone else to kill you. You've ruined enough lives, don't add more to the pile."

Before Harold could say anything else, Jack yanked him up by the arm and was dragging him out the door where Owen stood, cuffs in hand.

That left John and Rose alone in the office, still wrapped up in each others arms.

"I'm so sorry. So very sorry." He said for what felt like the hundredth time.

"It's okay. You can stop apologizing. Just...no more running off eh? From here on out, we do this together, yeah?"

He nodded, his face rubbing against the side of hers, the sandpaper feel showing how long it had been since he shaved. But she didn't mind it. He was breaking, she could feel it, and she had to be there for him. Nothing else mattered, and she was sure the others knew it because no one came back for them. They were allowing them the time they needed.

She settled her head against his gently, bringing a hand up and running it through his hair. "It's okay you know...to break. No one can fault you for that. You've just...you've been through so much...you've got to let it go..."

And he did. He was still silent as the tears slipped, but his shoulders showed just how much was pouring out of him.   
She held him tighter, letting him ride out the storm in safety. The only thing that still bothered her, was how much more he had to go through before it was finally finished. But when it was, he could finally start again...she'd help him to. But first...that final leg of their journey...the one they may not survive. The time had come, to hopefully put an end to all of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting closer to the end now. Thanks again to everyone who's been along for the ride. Still a tiny bit to go but, just want to get the thanks out there anyway.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Harold have another talk, and John and Rose may have discovered some truths behind things.

It was well into the morning hours when Jack finally got them to a different safe house. The other was slowly being fazed out and probably compromised by this point in time. So for now they used a rundown complex near the end of the city. It was a four level structure, a very off putting four level structure. It was one of those buildings you'd see in horror movies and every inch of your being would scream at you to avoid.   
And they were going inside...well, they supposed any ghosts that may reside within couldn't be anywhere near as bad as the living man they dragged along with them.

Jack instructed them to be careful as they got higher, the structure was sound enough but he couldn't speak for the railings along the walkways.  
Each stayed closer to the wall as per his instruction, each keeping a weary eye on Harold. Owen had a good grip on his left arm, Jack on the other, neither allowing him to look back at John. Tosh and Gwen both stood between him and John, Rose staying at his side behind them all.

While each kept straight, emotionless faces, John's was cold, dark. He glared over Tosh and Gwen's shoulders, glaring at Harold's back as he was lead along. Next to him Rose held a deeply worried expression, understandably fearful by the way John was reacting. She'd seen a good range of emotions from the man in these long few months, but nothing like this. Nothing compared to what they had walked in on back at the warehouse. She honestly wasn't sure how to deal with the situation. There was so much she wanted to say to him, to do to try and comfort him. But would it do any good? Would he even listen? The man had killed his parents, he had every right to be raging, to want to rip Harold from limb to limb. But it wasn't him, it wasn't who he was. And she felt if he was allowed to do anything even remotely near that, then the John she knew would be lost forever.

She lifted herself from her thoughts as Jack stopped in front of a door, carefully opening it. He stepped inside first, leaving Owen to guard Harold while he made sure the place was still safe. The downside of some of these safe houses was since they had to stay looking very unassuming, having it watched all the time wouldn't help. They did on occasion, with their main safe houses, use guards to go through the buildings from time to time to be sure they weren't compromised. But these were emergency buildings, buildings that couldn't look suspicious in any way. And these often proved to be some of the best places to hide because of the lack of guards. But with the lack of surveillance, came multitudes of bored kids that wanted to do a little urban exploring. It wasn't the tagging or damage that worried Jack, it was the fact that anytime they used one of these buildings, kids could be lurking inside. And they would be in grave danger if they were tracked and a fire fight broke out or something.

After he was sure at least this flat was secure, he motioned for the others to step in as he moved about to cover the windows as a precaution. They didn't plan to stay here long so he wasn't terribly worried about it being noticed, seeing as the sun was slowly starting to rise, the sky already taking on that early morning blue tint.

While he was busy doing that, Gwen grabbed a chair so Owen could sit Harold down and they went about making sure he was securely tied in place. On top of being tied, his hands were still cuffed behind him and they even placed him in leg restraints to hinder any attempts at escape he may make.

The whole time John was lent against the wall that lead to the small kitchen, his glare not faltering in the slightest. There was still so much he wanted to throw at Harold, including his fist again, but he knew the others would just as soon tie him up as well if he tried. So he tried to bury the anger down as deep as he could, reserving it for when he may need it later.

But it was hard to do when Harold had been staring back at him the whole time.

John huffed and pushed off the wall, closing the short distance between them.

“Can I have a moment with him?”

Jack was quick to protest. “I don't see that being the greatest idea. We saw what your talking turned into last time.”

“I won't touch him, I just need to have an actual conversation with him...without the screaming and the punching.”

“Like I can assure that won't happen again.” Jack said, disbelief in his voice.

“Not like you won't be far away if you need to jump in. Can't expect you lot to step outside or we could be spotted. Just go to the next room...at least allow me some privacy.”

“...you even raise your voice in the slightest and we'll be back out here. We don't have a lot of time to waste on this anyway, we have to head out soon if we want to put a stop to this.”

“I understand. Be quick about it. Something I can't bloody do if you keep yapping.”

Jack flinched a bit, surprised by the bite in his voice being directed at him. But he said nothing more and motioned for the others to follow him down the short hall to the bedrooms. Rose was the last to leave, the same worried look on her face. But knowing there wasn't much she could do by staying, she soon followed the others to the back, leaving Harold and John alone in the sitting room.

At first John didn't move an inch, hardly even blinked as he kept his eyes on Harold. Harold on the other hand looked a little more calmer than he, but not in a mocking way. He seemed to be almost resigned now, to whatever fate would be fall him, either by their hands or the groups. It was just a slight glimpse of the old Harold, the one who still showed emotion when he did something wrong.

Finally, with a long drawn out sigh, John moved to grab another chair. He positioned it in front of Harold, but still at a good distance just in case. He'd be a fool if he underestimated Harold now just because he was restrained.  
He straddled the chair, leaning over the back of it a bit while he tried to find the words to start the conversation. He had to keep it low key because he knew damn well Jack would make good on his threat and come back in.

“...I know you've never been really right in the head Harold, not since we were really young. I know those kids had a good deal to do with it...and your father even more...but we could have helped you. Instead you...you found all these fake ideas and built them up in your head, making enemies that weren't there.”

“Don't go about trying to chastise me again John, it didn't work so well the first time.”

“Your walls weren't broken down the first time, now they are. And with those walls down, you're going to answer whatever I ask.”

“And why should I? What could you possibly threaten me with to make me talk to you? Answer the...the questions of a hurt little boy who can't cope with losing his mummy and daddy?”

John bit back the harsh retort that was building on his tongue, hell bent on getting straight answers for once.

“Because I know what you're afraid of Harold. I know the things that make you cower in the corner trying to hide from the monsters creeping up on you. You always pretended to be unaffected by anything Harold, but that was a farce you used to hide from the world. You surround yourself with false profits, profits you know damn well are lying to you. But you follow them anyway because you fear that little bit of retribution they may dish out if you fail. A lashing no doubt worse then what your father dealt.”

He saw the dark look take over Harold’s eyes but he had planned on it, hoped for it. Because he really did know what it took to get to Harold.

“You fear the repercussions of failure, the death you face if they catch you. And...you fear me. I know you always hated how easy things were for me. How you always seemed to have to be saved by me, the power you must have thought I held over you. But that wasn't what I was trying to do, Harry. I was your friend, I was helping my friend. And I'd hoped through the strength I was showing, that maybe...you'd get stronger. You'd be able to face whatever demons were haunting you and defeat them on your own. I wasn't trying to lord over you Harry, I was trying to give you the place in the world you felt you didn't have. But you turned us into enemies instead. And to keep that...hurt that you felt you chose to be alone. Because you knew signing on to something like this would force you to keep people away, to keep the pain from ever happening. But you can't Harry. Pain is a part of life, it's what makes us human. It's what tells us we're alive.”

“Pain is a useless emotion.” Harold spat back, a slight growl in his tone. “What is pain really for eh? What's that do for us eh? Make us blubber like babies every time we lose someone close to us? No one needs pain to tell them they're close to someone, and no one needs pain period. It's a useless emotion that causes us to be weakened, weakened and used by those around us.”

“There you go again Harry, finding things that create enemies where there aren't any. We can never explain every bit of why or how things work. Yes, we created the emotion by choosing to get close to others, but I'd rather feel the pain then to...shunt everyone off in fear of it. Look what doing that did to you. You've made it your life’s work it seems to kill me just because I tried to help you. And then you...you kill my parents to strike back at me. Maybe it was part of the little plot you lot have going but...for you it was mostly to strike back at me. You should have just...you were...”

He paused for a moment and ran a hand over his face, keeping tears back best he could.

“You should have just come for me Harry, you should have just killed me. My parents had nothing to do with any of this, they didn't deserve to die. And then you...you...”

He got out of the chair then and started to pace the room, arms flailing wildly about as he started unraveling again.

“You tell me how my mum tells me not to hate...”

“And I told you they were rubbish words.”

John stopped then and stared at him, rage barely bottled up at this point. “Aye. Too hard to live by these days right?” He moved a slight bit closer now, but still staying about the chairs length away from him. “You're just repeating Harry. Like a...like a fucking parrot. Repeating history. Hating what your dad did to you but taking it a step further. That's all you've accomplished Harry. Becoming your father, and a murderer.”

“...like I said, history repeats itself. Should have shot me back there.”

“...I'm not a killer Harry. I won't become you. If you want to die fine, but let your little group do it, because I refuse to.

“You won't win John. You have no idea what you're up against.”

“Well then, at least I won't die alone, like you will.”

Then, regardless of the risk, he stepped outside.

 

The others were quick to come out from the back room when they heard the door slam shut. Jack was mildly relieved to see Harold in one piece still, but not so relieved to see John off on his own again.  
But before he or anyone else could do anything about it, Rose was out the door. Jack watched her go without moving in the slightest, even stopping the others from taking off after her.

“No, don't. They'll be ok. Besides, I think Rose is the only one who can get through to him now.”

“Oi. Can I get something to eat here eh? I'm starving. Can't rightly use me as your little pawn if I die of starvation now can you?” Harold asked in a mocking voice, a smirk on his face.

“You sure got back to yourself pretty quickly there didn't you? Hell of a rebound from earlier, looking like a lost child, begging John to kill you.” Jack said, sneering at him.

Harold only sneered back in response.

“I'll get you some damn food, just sit tight and keep your mouth shut.”

“Not like I can do much else...” Harold muttered.

 

Outside, Rose managed to catch up to John. He hadn't gone too far, just down one level. But he was obviously unhinged, pacing back and forth, all the while muttering some rather unsavory terms. Not that she could blame him, what with all he had just learned.

“...John?” She questioned slowly, crossing her arms over her chest in a vain attempt to keep warm. The morning air was still carrying a mighty bite to it.

He stopped his pacing upon hearing her, turning around with a panicked expression on his face.

“You shouldn't be out here Rose, it's not safe.”

“Can't see it as being much safer up in that room either, with that psycho tied up in there.”

John didn't say anything to that, but did walk over while shrugging off his coat. He draped it over her shoulders, making sure she pulled it tight before turning and leaning ever so carefully on the railing.

“...if you need to talk...”

“What's there to talk about? Not like none of you haven't heard it all. We've got an emotionally stunted...psychopath up there who was easily used because of his issues. And the one person he hates the most, manages to stumble into whatever is going on here, causing everyone around me to be in danger. Even before all this...it's poison just to know me...my parents didn't deserve that...and it was just because they were my parents. All we gave them was fuel Rose. Or Harold at least...fuel to bring me down...”

“But why? John...none of this makes any sense. Well it does...sadly...but at the same time it doesn't.” She moved closer to stand next to him, also leaning very carefully on the rickety railing. “If this is all so important to them, why are they just letting Harold run off doing his own thing like this? Why do they think it's so important to stop a bunch of normal people?”

“Because we stumbled on more than we should have Rose, you know that.”

“I do, yes. So why are they only sending Harold? If we're so important to stop, why isn't anyone else after us? We've only seen Harold and his flunkies, and we never saw who trashed my flat. So where's everyone else? If we're so important, then why aren't they after us full force, yeah?”

John stood quiet for a few moments before slowly turning his head to look at her. What she was getting at made sense now. If they were wanted dead so bad, then they should be already. Instead they send an emotionally unstable man to constantly chase them. A man from his past at that, a man that may want to kill him but never seems able to perform the deed.

His eyes widened and it was his turn to take on the look of a madman now. He started pacing again, quickly walking back and forth in long strides while talking so quickly that it was almost incoherent to her. Both his hands were at his hair now, running through it rapidly and making it stand up in more directions then she thought was already possible. Course, his hair seemed impossible as it was anyway.

But he stopped just near her side now, eyes still wide and his mouth in a silent 'oh'. He snapped his fingers a few times, finally voicing the 'oh' that had previously kept itself silent.

“Oh. OH! No...no...yes...no...OH YES!”

She blinked a few times and pushed off the railing so she was facing him fully now, the look on her face being one of a rather puzzled complexion. She was quite convinced that he'd gone completely nutters now himself.

“...John?”

“Rose. Oh oh ho ho ho ho, Rose, you're brilliant love!”

“Love...brilliant?”

“Aye! Brilliant! You're right, it doesn't make sense, none of this does. You have a corporation strong enough, and no doubt smart enough, to keep their secrets tightly under wraps. Do you really think a group like that would let some bumbling buffoon like that thief that tried nicking stuff off Donna in?”

“...people make mistakes John...” 

“Not one like that, not with a group like this. All these groups like to have...mystery about them. It both tempts people and drives people away. That's how you pluck from the masses Rose. That's how you find the ones that are useful and above all quiet.”

“But...people talk about groups all the time...they're always uncovering them.”

“But does anyone actually do anything about them Rose?”

“Well...no...”

“Exactly. And that's where all the conspiracy theories come in, all the people hell bent on their beliefs that the governments involved, and they probably aren't too far off from the truth. But, there's different levels, and I don't think this one goes that high, but it's no less dangerous.”

“...still wondering where this is going...”

John began to pace again, his hands at his hair, pulling at it so frantically that Rose was certain it would come out this time. But again he stopped, this time directly in front of her and took her hands. The grin on his face was akin to both someone who's realized a dark secret and again, a mad man.

“They're lost.”

“Excuse me?” She asked, quirking her brow.

“They're lost Rose. It was all a setup. They needed me. My brains.”

“Okay, I'm not sure if your ego just exploded or if you're really onto something here.”

“They had Harold, no doubt he really was brought into the group for a reason, a useful one to them. One that probably didn't involve me. But they no doubt know everyone that the people in the group know yes?”

She slowly nodded, starting to catch on.

“So they know who he knows. So they figure out he's got a frie...an acquaintance...that excelled so early and had a highly useful brain.”

“But what are they missing then? Why do they need you? They know the location, that's obvious, because Harold knows where it is.”

“Aye. But you know the story as well as I do, the horse handler didn't get an easy snatch. He was presented with questions. All be it just which to take first, but stories get expanded over the years, things get added.”

“Wait, let me get my head round this. This story isn't real, but you're making it sound like...”

“..it is. But not in the way we know it. The story was made to keep the fearful away and the open minded enticed. Do you know what I think Rose?”

“No...”

“This group we're dealing with now, may have been shed off from the original, and possibly for unsavory reasons.”

“...so whatever rituals or questions used to get in would be drastically overhauled.”

“Precisely. Thus where I come in. Find out who Harold knows, find out who I know, get some idiot to 'drop' something important and make up an interesting story...”

“And Bobs your uncle, you get the thinker to think. Because he just can't not solve a mystery.”

“Correctimondo.”

“...don't...don't say that again.”

“Right, won't. That was rubbish.”

There was a quiet moment before Rose soon had a grin that matched John's previous one, with the exception of the tip of her tongue sticking out between her teeth. His own grin returned and he held his hand out, wiggling his fingers to her.

She was quick to take his hand, gripping tightly as he led her back up a flight to go tell the others what they figured out. 

 

The others sat in silence while they listened to John ramble on and on about what they had been talking about downstairs. More than a few times Rose had to grip his arm and steer him back in the right direction or to try to get him to slow down a bit. That didn't always work though, in which case she became the translator, prompting Jack to just suggest she tell it instead.

You could almost see the steam coming out of John's ears at that suggestion, so it was quickly forgotten.

When all was finally said and done, they all glanced around at each other, silent questions of 'what now' being thrown about.

“Well, I would normally say you're just full of yourself John but, I really do think you're on to something here. And it does answer quite a few questions, except for why do they need to get in there? What's in there? The way that guy we interrogated was talking, it was end of the world kind of stuff. He chomped his own tongue off on top of it all, so it still has to be something pretty big.”

“You wouldn't happen to know anything there now, would you 'Harry'?” Rose questioned, throwing a glare in his direction.

He was quiet, not even throwing a glare back at her, clearly the man was distressed.

“...Harry?”

“...you telling me...that once again it's all about you? All about...BLOODY YOU!? The way your life seems to run you'd think you were God or something John. Why is it always you!?”

“...I don't decide these things Harry, I didn't choose for my mind to be the way it was, I just chose my path. And I didn't choose to be the once picked for this little ploy of theirs, it was probably just convenience. They needed a mind, you knew me, and I was close. And so it was me...”

Harold huffed, fighting the urge to spit in his face.

“...” He shook his head then, slumping as best as he could in his restraints. “As to your answer blondy, no, I don't know what's there. I may have risen a bit but not enough to see behind the scenes. I was just told to push the story along...and remove you. Though apparently that was a farce. They just wanted me out of the way.”

“And why would that be?” Owen asked.

“Because for all Harry is...he's still a right smart man, and he doesn't like being used. If he would have caught wind of what was really going on, he would have turned his back on them. And out of spite...possibly help us.”

“Will he though?” Tosh asked, not even a bit of belief written on her face.

“...I will. John's right about one thing, I hate being used. And better to work with someone you spite rather than sticking with the devil himself.”

“...this doesn't change anything though Harry.”

“Didn't spect it would. Hopefully I die on this little excursion then, rather than die of boredom in prison.”

Jack had to firmly grip John's shoulder and shove him back in his seat as he tried to get at Harold.

“Anyone who hasn't eaten yet better do it now, we're heading to Scotland in an hour. And we need your mind in a working state John, so for now, you aren't allowed near Harold anymore.”

John only nodded to that, not sure he really wanted to deal with him anymore anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta love when he gets excitable eh? Yeah, don't really have much to write here.


End file.
